Melody
by Sasha.Rizzoli
Summary: Everyone has secrets that's no lie. But how many painful secrets does Olivia Benson hide deep inside? Will she finally find the courage to Elliot each one of her secrets? How will he react when he finds out?
1. Painful Past

**A/N: I came up with this while listening to music. Please read and review!!! This will probably only be a 2 shot unless more is requested!  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with the show!!**

* * *

One spring morning, Elliot arrived at Olivia's apartment to give her a lift to work. He was fifteen minutes early but knocked on her door anyway. 

Upon receiving no answer, he used his key and let himself in. "She must be in the shower" he thought as he opened the door.

He walked in to the living room and sat on the couch and waited for her. A minute or two past in silence before he started to hear singing from the bathroom. It was a soft melodic sound. Elliot noticed that she was singing a song called 'You Gotta Be' by Des'ree. He only knew the song because he remembered when Maureen used to listen to it.

Olivia continued to sing even after she got out of the shower. She dried herself off with a towel and walked in to her bedroom to get dressed. She got dressed in black work pants and a black and red striped shirt, before brushing her hair and tieing it back in to a ponytail.

Elliot sat in silence in the living room until he heard Olivia humming the same song as she walked in. She almost jumped when she saw Elliot sitting on the couch as she walked in.

"So the infamous Detective Benson sings in the shower, huh?" he said laughing.

"Yeah, so? I'm at home besides you are early" she said blushing.  
Elliot smiled. "Oh sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt your morning singing sessions" he said with fake hurt.

Olivia laughed and poked her tongue out at him, "Since you're early, let's grab coffee on the way"  
Elliot nodded and guided Olivia out of her apartment with his hand on the small of her back.

The car ride was quiet except for the radio on in the background until Elliot decided to speak up. "So do you sing in the shower every morning?"

Olivia shrugged her shoulders. "It depends on what mood I am in. Why are you asking anyway, El?"

"You're just unsually quiet this morning, so I am trying to make conversation"  
Olivia didn't answer, she just continued to look out the window in silence.

Elliot pulled over at the coffee shop and turned to look at his partner/best friend. "Liv, is something wrong? Did I upset you some how?"

Olivia sighed and opened the passenger side door to get out, before getting out she looked at Elliot and slightly smiled. "Nothing is wrong" was all she said.

She got out the car and walked in to the coffee shop with Elliot close behind.

"Does she know what I did?" he thought to himself as he walked faster to catch up to her.

Elliot and Olivia bought their coffees without so much as a word to each other. They walked in to the squad room, Olivia sat at her desk to begin paperwork as Elliot walked over to Fin and whispered in his ear.

"Liv sings in the shower"

"Wow, she really sings, huh?"

"Who sings?" Munch asked as he walked in, in time to hear what Fin said.

"Liv does" Fin answered.  
Olivia looked up hurt, when she heard her name. She hated it when people talked about her behind her back, especially when it was her friends. She got up and walked out of the squad room.

Elliot saw her walk out and noticed that they had upset her.

"Did you have to say it out loud?" Elliot asked Fin and smacked him in the arm.

"Liv!" he called out, as he chased her.

But she walked in to the elevator and it closed before he could get ot it.

Olivia walked out of the precinct and out in to the cold street. She tightened up her coat around herself and decided to walk to Casey's office.

She knocked on Casey's door and got no answer, so she opened it to find that she wasn't there.

"If you are looking for Casey, she's in court" a young tall brown haired male said as he walked past.

"Thanks" Olivia said and walked out.

She would just have cheer herself up. She walked back in to the cold street and went to the nearest bar.

She sat on a stool at the bar. "Can I please have some scotch?"  
"Sure, ma'am. Rough morning?" the bar man asked.

Olivia just nodded and took the glass with scotch in it that the bar man had just handed her.

Elliot walked out in to the cold street, thinking about where Olivia would have gone. "She would have gone to see Casey" he thought and started to walk in the direction of Casey's office.

He got there to see the man that Olivia talk to walking around just outside. "Did Olivia go in there to see Casey" he asked.

The man nodded. "Yes, but Casey is in court, so she left"  
"Did she say where she was going?" Elliot asked, starting to worry.

The man shook his head. "Sorry I don't know"  
"Thanks" Elliot replied and walked out and down the street again in search of his best friend.

* * *

**Please review and let me know what you think!**


	2. Best Friends

**A/N: I've decided that there will be atleast one more chapter after this!!**

**Disclaimer: No matter how much I beg, I don't own the show or anything to do with it!**

* * *

Casey walked in to her office after court and saw a note on her desk from Jacob (the boy that told Olivia that Casey was in court). It said: 'ADA Novak, Detective Benson was in here earlier looking for you. She seemed upset. Jacob.'

Casey sighed. "She must have found out what Elliot did" she thought to herself.

She put down the note, before grabbing out her purse and keys from her work bag and heading out the door. She walked past 'Ferguson's Bar', a small bar down the road; she looked through the window and saw Olivia sitting on a stool at the bar. Casey sighed and walked inside, up to her friend.

"Liv, come with me, honey" she said softly, with her comforting hand on her friend's shoulder.

Olivia turned around to look at Casey and nodded, with tears in her eyes.

"How many have you drunk, honey?" Casey asked concerned.

"Don't worry, Case. This is only my second one, I swear" she replied truthfully.

Casey nodded and let Olivia pay for her drinks and get up.

"Come on, let's go for a calming walk through Central Park"  
Olivia nodded and kept quiet.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The walk to Central Park was silent, but Casey was anxious to know what troubling her friend, even though she had a pretty good idea what it was. She guided Olivia to a quiet bench and they both sat down. Casey put her hand on Olivia's right thigh.

"Liv, what is troubling you? And please don't lie to me and say nothing. You don't normally go to a bar and drink scotch in the morning, honey"

Olivia looked away and sighed. She wiped away her freshly shed tears before looking back at her friend. "It's a combination of things, Case" she whispered, only just loud enough for Casey to hear.

"Can I just ask has Elliot got to do with one of them?" she asked curiously.

Olivia took a deep breath and nodded. "Yeah. Did you know?"

"About Dani being in homicide and Elliot meeting up and having sex with her a few weeks ago?"

Olivia nodded and began to sob.

Casey wrapped her arms around her sobbing partner.

"I thought he loved me" she sobbed in to Casey's shoulder.

"He does, Liv. I bet -----" she began to say, only to be interrupted by the shrill ringing of her cell phone. She looked at the caller ID on the front screen. Elliot. She flipped open the phone and answered in a professional matter, just in case it was work related..

"ADA Novak"

"_Hey Casey. Have you seen Olivia? I've been looking for her...She's upset and I need to know why"_

Casey sighed. "Yeah, I found her. She is with me, sobbing her heart out. Elliot, she knows what you did"

"_She knows, what happened between me and Dani?"  
_"Yep. Look I've got to go" she said and hung up before he could ask where they were.

"Elliot isn't coming to look for me, is he?" Olivia asked as she lifted her head from Casey's shoulder.

Casey wiped away her friend's tears. "No. I didn't tell him where we were. Are you hungry? We could go grab some lunch and you can tell me what else is bothering you if you are up to telling me" she said and got up.

Olivia nodded as she also stood. "Maybe...I don't know yet. I haven't spoken about it in years"

Casey nodded. "Well only tell me if you are ready. Where do you want to go?" she asked as they walked out of Central Park.

Olivia was silent for a few minutes and finally spoke as they crossed the road outside of the park. "How about the cafe around the corner?"  
"Are you sure, Liv?"

Olivia nodded. "I'm not very hungry; I'll just have a salad"

Casey sighed. "Ok then"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the cafe, they were seated at a two person table in a quiet corner. A young girl with black hair and red streaks walked over to them. "Hi, what would you like?" she asked sweetly.

"Just a salad for me and a glass of red wine" Olivia answered.  
"And for you, miss?"

"Just make that another salad and a large glass of orange juice"  
The young waitress wrote down the order and walked away.

Olivia sat there just staring out the window, not looking like she was going to be talking anytime soon.

"Liv, what is bothering you? Please talk to me" Casey asked as the waitress brought over their order.

Olivia nervously rubbed her hands together before turning to look at Casey. "When I was young, I used to be a singer for band called 'Dazzling Divas', before I went to the police academy"  
Casey smiled. "How come you never told me?"  
"Cos it's something I don't like to remember much"

"There's more isn't there?"

Olivia nodded and was about to continue with her story when Elliot strolled in and up to the table.

"There you are, Liv. I've been searching everywhere for you"  
Olivia angrily folded her arms over her chest. "What the fuck do you want, Elliot?"

Elliot looked from Olivia to Casey. "Casey, could I please told to Olivia alone?"

Casey looked at Olivia and waited for an answer. Her answer was Olivia shaking her head 'no'.

"Sorry, Elliot, it looks as though I am staying"  
"Fine...Liv, I am so sorry about everything"

"What about exactly? Sleeping with Dani or for getting her pregnant? When I confessed my love for you, you told me that you weren't ready for another relationship. You lied!" she was so pissed off.

She got up and walked to the restrooms with Casey close behind.

Elliot was shocked about how she knew about Dani being pregnant, he had only found out the day before himself, but she was getting an abortion.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Casey found Olivia leaning over a sink sobbing so hard, that she was actually shaking.

She rubbed her friend's back, trying to offer some comfort. "Liv, settle down a bit" she said when she noticed that Olivia was gasping for air.

"Liv, are you alright?" she asked concerned.

Seconds later, Olivia dropped to the floor before Casey even had time to register what was happening.

"Liv!" she cried as she kneeled down beside her.

She felt for a pulse and sighed in relief to find it. She got up and ran to the door opening it. "Someone call an ambulance. My friend has fainted in the restrooms" she called out.

She saw a waitress grabbed the phone and call Emergency Services, before going back to Olivia's side. She gently lifted Olivia's head and placed it on her lap; she brushed some stray hair out of her face. "Wake up, Liv. Wake up" she whispered.

When she got no response she checked Olivia's breathing and noticed that she had stopped breathing.

"Oh shit" she cried, before beginning CPR on her friend as she waited for the ambulance.

* * *

**Please review!!**


	3. Secrets

**A/N: Thanks again for all the lovely reviews! I was going to post this tonight when I got home from work, but decided to post it now. So please read and review!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with the show.**

* * *

The ambulance arrived and the EMTs ran in to the restrooms. Casey had gotten Olivia to breath again, but she was only conscious for a minute before losing consciousness again.

The EMTs instantly put an oxygen mask on Olivia's face before placing her on the gurney.

A male EMT asked questions as they rushed Olivia out of the cafe in to the ambulance, out the front.

"Name?"  
"Olivia Benson"  
"Age?"  
"40"

"Any medical conditions?"  
"None that I know of" Casey answered as they climbed in to the ambulance.

They closed the doors of the ambulance and sped off toward Mercy General Hospital.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the back of the ambulance, Casey looked in to Olivia's handbag to see if she had any medication and sure enough she found a bottle of sleeping pills. "Why would she have sleeping pills in her bag?" she asked herself in her mid.  
"I think she took sleeping pills with alcohol" Casey informed the EMT.

"Shit, her stomach will need to be pumped"  
Just as they pulled up in the ambulance bay at Mercy General, Olivia's heart monitor began to go crazy.

"Shit" he swore and grabbed the paddles, "Clear"

ZAP. No change.

They pulled the gurney out of the back of the ambulance and tried again.

"Charge to 250. Clear"  
ZAP. Beep. Beep. Beep.

"Good, let's get her in to trauma to pump her stomach"

Casey tried to follow them in to the trauma room but was stopped by a nurse.

"Sorry ma'am, you will have to wait in the waiting room"

Casey nodded. "I have people to call anyway"  
"We will keep you informed, I promise"  
"Thanks" Casey said and walked in to the direction of the waiting room.

In the waiting room, she saw a public phone and decided to call the squad let them know.

"_Special Victims, Captain Cragen speaking" _Cragen answered professionally.

"Hi Don, It's Casey. Olivia is in Mercy General"  
_"Oh my God. Is she ok? What happened?" _He asked panicking.

"She took sleeping pills with alcohol. They're pumping her stomach"  
_"Why would she do that?" _he asked concerned.

Casey sighed. "I will explain everything when you get here"  
_"Ok, I will be there as soon as I can"_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Casey waited in the waiting room for Cragen for about twenty minutes. He walked in with Fin and Munch.

"Any news?" Cragen asked.

Casey looked up with silent tears streaming down her face and shook her head.

"Nothing yet" she replied, wiping away her tears. "Where's Elliot?"

Cragen sighed. "We don't know. We haven't seen him since he left to search for Olivia"

Casey sighed and looked down the hall. She saw a short, long blonde haired woman in a doctor's coat walk up to them.  
"Olivia Benson's next of kin?"

Casey stood up. "I am"

"Follow me and I will explain the situation to you"

They walked down a hall and stopped when they were out of ear shot of everyone.

"I'm Doctor Jackie Lee. Do you know where her daughter is?"  
Casey looked at the doctor confused. "Daughter? What daughter?"

"According to her file she gave birth to a baby girl nineteen years ago, by the name of Melody Serena"  
Casey was in shock. Her friend had a child at the age of twenty-one and hadn't told anyone.

"I didn't even know that she had one" she admitted.

"Oh ok then…. You were right; she did mix sleeping pills with alcohol. We pumped her stomach and she is stabilized. She's in room 46. Just down there" she said pointing down the hall.

"Thanks" Casey said walked down the hall toward Olivia's room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Casey slowly opened the door. Olivia was lying in the bed wide awake. Her normally olive skin was just as pale as the white hospital bed sheets.

Casey sat down on the chair beside Olivia's bed.

"Hey" Olivia whispered.

"Hey...did you mix sleeping pills and alcohol to try commit suicide" Casey asked cautiously.

Olivia sighed and nodded.

Casey sighed. "Why?"  
Olivia didn't answer, she just looked away.

"Liv, why didn't you tell me that you had a daughter?"

Olivia's head snapped back around. "How do you know about Melody?"  
"The doctor asked if I knew where she was. But I didn't even know about her. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I haven't seen her in fifteen years; she was four years old when her father took her from me. The police couldn't find any trace of them, so I've been trying to find her myself but I can't even find her...Now can you please leave me alone" she said as she wiped away the fresh tears that had fallen.

Casey sighed and nodded as she stood. "I'll see you later"

Casey left and walked back in to the waiting room to be with everyone else.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Did any of you know that Olivia had daughter named Melody, nineteen years ago?"

"No" Munch replied.

"I didn't know a thing" Fin answered.

They all then looked at Cragen, who hadn't spoken. He was looking around, ignoring everyone looking at him.

He knows something.

* * *

**Please press the blue button below and leave me a nice review!!!**


	4. Long Lost Daughter

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews! Here is the next chapter, I hope you like it!!  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with the show!**

* * *

"Captain, what do you know?" Munch asked as the three of them stood directly in front of him with their arms folded over their chests.

Cragen sighed. "Let's go outside and I will explain what I know to you. But you can not tell Olivia that I told you"

The three of them nodded in agreement and followed Captain Cragen outside.

"Well what are you hiding?" Casey asked after they were well enough away from the doors.

"I first met Olivia at a bar. She was singing, she was just twenty years old. I spoke to her after her performance and offered her a drink, but she said she couldn't because she was pregnant. She had no-one. The father of the child had done a runner, when she told him. I helped her through out her pregnancy and I was there when she gave birth to Melody. Olivia was so happy, the moment she became a mother. The father came back when Melody was two and demanded visitation rights, but Olivia said no. Then when Melody was four years old, Olivia dropped her off at pre-school one day and when she went to pick her up, Melody wasn't there and Olivia was informed that her father had picked her up just twenty minutes earlier... Olivia was devastated, she hasn't seen or heard from her since" Cragen explained.

The three of them were shocked. Munch and Fin didn't even know that Olivia had had a child.

"How old would Melody be now?" Fin asked.

"She would be nineteen now" Casey answered.

"Ok now you know. We better go back inside" Cragen said and began to walk back inside the hospital.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just as were about to walk back inside, Cragen's cell phone began to ring.

"Cragen"

"_Hello. I was wondering if you know where an Olivia Benson is?" _asked the woman over the phone.

"Can I please ask who is calling?"

"_Oh sorry. I am Melody Benson. Although my father legally changed it to Clarissa Tonley"_

"Oh my God, Melody. Where have you been? Your mother has been frantically looking for you for years"

"_Is that you uncle Don?"_

"Oh my, I can't believe that you remember me. Where are you now?"

"_I am just getting off the subway. I am near the 1-6 precinct. I was told that my mother works there"  
_"She does, but something has happened. She is in hospital. Meet me at the precinct and I will pick you up and I will bring you here to see your mother"  
_"Thank you so much. I miss her so much"_ the smile evident in her voice.

The two of them hung up.

"Was that really Melody?" Casey asked.

"It really sounded like it. Fin would you like to come with me to pick her up?"  
Fin nodded. "Sure. If it really is Melody, Olivia will have a wonderful surprise"  
"She should will. Come on; let's go see if it really is"

The two men left and Munch and Casey decided to check on Olivia.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They walked up to the door and knocked before entering. Casey saw Olivia lying on the bed curled up on her side, crying.

"John, stay here. I will talk to her privately" Casey whispered before walking in to her friend's hospital room alone, closing the door behind her.

Olivia heard someone enter but didn't even bother to look up to see who it was.

Casey sighed as she sat on the chair beside the bed. "Are you alright, Liv?"  
Olivia turned over in the bed and faced her friend. "I...I...I found that I was pregnant, but I miscarried when I mixed the sleeping pills and alcohol" she said and began to sob harder. "If I knew I was pregnant, I wouldn't have done it"

Casey stood up and got up on the bed beside her sobbing friend. She wrapped her arms around her and allowed her friend to sob in to her shoulder. "Oh honey, I am sure you will have another child someday" she whispered.

She just hoped that she had said the right thing.

Olivia lifted her head and wiped away her tears. "Thank you for being here. Sorry for being a bitch to you earlier"  
Casey rubbed her back. "No need to be sorry, Liv"

Olivia began to sob again against her will and Casey noticed.

"It's alright, honey. Let it all out"

Casey felt her shirt getting wet from Olivia's tears but she didn't care. All Olivia needed was a good cry before she would start feeling better.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia had just about cried herself to sleep when there was a knock at the door. It opened and Cragen and a tall, thin, brown haired girl with mocha brown eyes, dressed in dark blue jeans and a pink top, which sat just above her belly button walked in. She looked so much like Olivia.

Olivia looked up and instantly knew that it was her long lost daughter. "Melody?"  
"Yes, mommy" she said as she practically ran up to the bed.

Melody wiped away her mother's tears. "I missed you so much, Mom" she whispered.

Casey got off the bed and left the mother and daughter alone to catch up.

Melody got on the bed beside Olivia.

"Honey, I missed you so much as well. Where have you been?"

"That last morning I saw you, dad came and picked me up and said that you were killed" she said and also began to cry.

"Oh baby" Olivia whispered and wrapped her arms around her daughter.

"Then when he died last week, I went through a box hidden in his closet and found a book filled with cop articles about things you had done. That was when I knew that you were still alive and I had to come find you" Melody explained to her mother.

"I am so happy you found me, baby. I've been looking for you since you disappeared. I missed most of your childhood" she said upset as she held her daughter close, not wanting to let her go.

"It's not your fault, mom. But we will have to get my name changed back to Melody, since dad changed it to Clarissa Marie Tonley"

"As soon as I am released from hospital we will change it back to Melody Serena Benson. I love you so much, baby girl" she whispered and kissed her daughter's cheek.

"I love you too, mom" she whispered and kissed her back.

* * *

**Please review for the next chapter!!!**


	5. Apologies and Forgiveness

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!**

* * *

Two mornings later, Olivia woke to see her daughter sleeping in the chair beside the bed. Olivia smiled, she couldn't believe that her daughter was really sitting there.

Melody groaned and stretched as she woke from an uncomfortable sleep in the chair.

"Morning, honey" Olivia whispered smiling.

Melody opened her eyes. "Morning"

A doctor walked in smiling. "Morning. Are you ready to go home?"  
Olivia nodded. "I sure am"

"Well while you get changed I will go grab your discharge forms" the doctor said and left.  
Olivia nodded and grabbed her clothes from underneath the bed.

"I'll be back in a couple minutes, Melody"  
Melody nodded. "Ok, mom"

Olivia came out of the bathroom about five minutes later to see Melody holding her discharge forms. "You ready to go, mom?"

Olivia nodded. "Sorry, if I seem a bit distant. I just have to get used to being a mother again" she whispered to her daughter as they walked through the halls to the elevator.

"It's fine, mom. I understand. I have to get used to calling you mom again as well" she said as she took her mother's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They caught a cab home in silence. Neither of them spoke until they got out. Olivia paid the driver and began to walk toward the building.

"So mom, you got a man?" Melody asked smiling.

Her smile soon disappeared when she saw that her mother was upset. Melody stopped in front of her mother. "Sorry, mom. I didn't realise that something has happen lately"

Olivia looked up and slightly smiled. "It's ok, honey. You didn't know" she whispered biting the bottom lip to hold the threatening tears at bay.

"Mom, what happened? If you don't mind me asking"

Olivia rubbed her forehead and then wiped away some stray tears that had fallen. "Sorry, honey. I don't really feel like talking about it right now"

Melody nodded in understanding and caressed her mother's arm. "Sorry I didn't mean to upset you"  
Olivia took a deep breath. "It's fine. Let's go inside"

The rest of the walk up to Olivia's apartment was quiet, neither mother nor daughter knew what to say to each other, they were still adjusting to having each other back in each other's lives and it was going to take some time before they felt completely comfortable around each other.

Mother and daughter got to the apartment door and Olivia saw Elliot standing there.

"What the hell do you want, Elliot?" she asked angrily.

Elliot sighed. He had been expecting that kind of welcome from her. "Olivia, I came to talk. Please hear me out" he begged in a small voice, which Olivia had never heard before.

Olivia sighed and nodded. "Ok. Elliot, meet my daughter Melody. Melody, meet Elliot, my partner"

"Work partner?" she asked, just to clarify.

Olivia nodded. "Yeah"

"_Just work partner. Man, I must have really hurt her. I love her so much, I need her to forgive me some how"_ he thought to himself as he shook the young woman's hand.

"Nice to meet you, Melody"

"Nice to meet you too, Elliot" Melody replied as her mother opened the apartment door.

"Welcome to my apartment, Melody. I will show you to the spare room and you can unpack your bag, if you wish" she said to her daughter before turning to Elliot. "You can wait in the living room for me. I will be back in a minute"

Elliot nodded and went in to the living room, as mother and daughter walked toward the spare bedroom.

"Here it is. Sorry it isn't anything special, but we can go shopping tomorrow" Olivia said as she showed Melody the room.

Melody smiled. "Thanks so much, mom. I'll unpack now, to give you and Elliot some space"

"Thanks" she replied and gave her daughter a gentle kiss on the cheek, before leaving her to unpack.

Olivia took a deep breath before entering the living room.

She sat on the couch beside Elliot, but stayed a couple inches away. "You have my undivided attention now, so it better be good" she said and folded her arms over her chest.

Elliot sighed and went to hold her hands, but she pulled them back.

"Liv, I am so sorry" he whispered with tears threatening to fall.

Olivia hated to see him upset or in pain. She was angry at him, but she could never hate him, they had been friends for so long.

"I found out yesterday that the child that Dani was pregnant with wasn't mine"

"What do you mean was? Did she have an abortion?" she asked as she looked in to his ice blue eyes. She noticed the hurt and sadness in them.

He nodded. "Yeah and I demanded a paternity test and it wasn't mine. I'm so sorry that I hurt you. I love you so much, Liv" he was shaking as he sobbed.

He was truly sorry and Olivia realised that. She couldn't be mad at him forever. Plus he needed her. He had no-one since Kathy took the kids to Miami and he hadn't heard from any of them since. He was an emotional wreck.

She wrapped her arms around him and held him close. "I forgive you. Just please don't do it again" she whispered and kissed his head.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

During their whole interaction, they didn't realise that they had been watched by Melody. She was watching from the kitchen. She smiled. Her mother was happy with someone, she felt like she was intruding in her mother's life. She decided to walk through the living room.

Olivia looked up, hearing someone walk past. "Oh hi honey. Have you finished unpacking?" she asked smiling.

"Sorry for interrupting. I'll just take my stuff and go back to my father's place" she whispered.

Olivia looked down at Elliot. "Hang on, El"

He sat up properly and nodded.

She then got up and ran in to the spare bedroom to stop her daughter from leaving. She found her crying.

"Honey, please stay. You have just come back in to my life, I don't want you to leave again" she whispering, wrapping her arms around her daughter.

"But I'm only intruding" she sobbed in to her mother's chest.

Olivia gently brushed back Melody's hair with her hand. "No, you aren't. I love you and Elliot. I want the three of us to be a family" she said, then moved closer to her daughter's ear to whisper. "And hopefully soon, I can give you a baby sibling"

Melody moved her head to look in her mother's eyes and smiled. "Really?"  
"Really, honey" she wiped away Melody's tears. "Come on, let's go in to the living room and watch some TV with Elliot" she said and took her daughter's hand.

They walked in to the living room, to find Elliot just about to leave.

"El, where are you going?"

"I thought I would give you two some time alone" he said, going for the door handle.

Olivia grabbed his wrist. "I've forgiven you, ok? I want the three of us to be a family. Even if Melody isn't your biological daughter, doesn't mean a thing. Please stay"

Elliot nodded and placed his hand on the small of Olivia's back as the three of them walked over to the couch.

* * *

**Please review!!!!**


	6. Baby?

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews!! I hope you enjoy this chapter. I've read through it 3 times, so I hope there isn't any mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Melody.**

* * *

A month went by, Melody had just started college and Olivia and Elliot were dating and happy.

Olivia had be feeling sick for the past week and had been home sick from work for two days.

Early one morning at 3:48, Elliot and Olivia were woken by the house phone ringing. It was Fin about a new case.

"A new case?" Olivia mumbled half asleep as Elliot hung up.

"Yeah, sorry, Liv" he whispered and gave her a kiss on the lips. "Love you"  
"Love you too" she whispered and rolled over to go back to sleep.

She drifted off to sleep only to be woken by a wave of nausea at 6:17am. She practically jumped out of bed and rushed in to the bathroom.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Melody woke to the sound of vomiting coming from the bathroom and got out of bed. She walked in to the bathroom to see her mother kneeling in front of the toilet, holding on to it, like a life preserver.

She walked up to Olivia and sat behind her, rubbing her back until her mother was finished being sick. She got up and got her mother a glass of water.

"Thanks, honey" Olivia whispered and took a sip of water.

"No problem, mom. Could you possibly be pregnant?" she gently asked.

Olivia sighed and nodded. "Yeah"

Melody nodded. "Why don't you take a nice, bubble bath and I will go down to the drug store and get you a pregnancy test" she said and gently helped her mother up.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, of course. Why don't you have a lie down why I run the bath for you?"

"Thanks, honey" she replied and slowly walked in to her bedroom.

Olivia went and lied down, almost drifting off to sleep. Melody returned about ten minutes.

"It's all ready for you, mom" she said walking in to the bedroom.

Olivia slowly sat up. "Thanks"

She slowly got up and walked in to the bathroom.

"I'm going to the drug store for you now. Do you need anything else, mom?" Melody asked through the closed bathroom door.

"Um...no thanks. Just the pregnancy test"

"Ok, be back soon"

Melody walked out of the apartment and decided to call Elliot.

"_Stabler"_

"Hey Elliot, it's Melody"

"_Hey Mel. What's up?"  
_She wanted to tell him that she thinks that her mother is pregnant, but decided to leave that for Olivia to tell him herself, if it came back positive.

"I just thought I would let you know that mom is too sick for work again today"

"_Ok, thanks, honey. I will tell our Captain. Do I need to come home?"_

"Nah, it's ok. I don't have any classes today so I will stay with mom"

"_Ok, bye"_

"Bye" she hung up and walked to the drug store.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Melody returned thirty minutes later to hear her mother throwing up again

She sighed and walked in to the bathroom, just as Olivia had finished being sick again.

"Are you alright, mom?" she asked, seeing her mother sitting there in a towel.

Olivia slowly nodded and attempted to sit up, but had trouble so Melody helped her.

"Let me help you"

Melody helped her mother back to bed.

"I got you the pregnancy test, but you can take it later with Elliot"

Olivia nodded as she lied down. "Thank you"

"Do you want me to stay here and rub your back till you drift off to sleep?"

"Yes please" she mumbled and yawned.

Melody sat down on the bed beside her mother and rubbed her back until she heard light snoring.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She heard the front door open and gently got up not to disturb Olivia.

"Hi Elliot" she whispered.

"Hey. Is Liv asleep?"

Melody nodded. "Yeah she is. She's been throwing up most of the morning"  
"Ok. Thanks for taking care of her. Have you got somewhere you need to go?"

Melody shook her head. No. I don't have any classes today. But now you're home, I will work on my assignment"

"Sorry, that you haven't had time til now"  
"That's fine. You're home really early"  
"Well you said your mom was sick, so I asked for the rest of the day off"  
"Ok" she said and walked in to her bedroom.

Elliot walked in to Olivia's bedroom to find her asleep. He walked over to the bed and sat down beside her.

She felt the bed shift and groaned. "Melody?"  
"No Liv, it's me" He said and kissed her cheek.

She smiled and snuggled in to him, resting her head on his stomach. She fell back asleep almost instantly. Elliot looked around and saw a paper bag on the bedside table. He quietly picked it up and opened it.

"_A pregnancy test? Is she having my baby?"_ he thought to himself, smiling.

Elliot watched her sleep until she sat up suddenly about fifteen minutes later and rushed to the bathroom again.

He followed her and held back her hair and rubbed her back as she threw up.

She threw up twice, before turning around to Elliot who passed her a glass of water. She rinsed out her mouth and spat in to the toilet, before Elliot flushed it for her.

"Babe, are you pregnant?" he asked.

Olivia shrugged. "I don't know yet. Melody bought me a pregnancy test, it's in the bedroom"

"I'll grab it for you, hold on, babe" he got up and walked in to the bedroom.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When he returned she was sitting against the wall, breathing heavily.

"Baby, are you alright?" he asked worried as he ran over to her.

"Yeah, I just feel really nauseous" she replied.

"Do you feel up to taking the test?"  
She nodded and reached up for Elliot to help her up.

"You got it from here"  
"Yeah" she whispered.

"I'll just be in the bedroom, honey" he said and kissed her on the cheek.

Olivia walked in to the bedroom two minutes later with the test in her hand and placed it on the bedside table.

"Come sit here, Liv" Elliot said, patting a spot on the bed beside him.

"Can you please get Melody? I want her here for this"

Elliot nodded and left to go get Melody.

He knocked on her door.

"Yeah?" Melody called through the door.

Elliot opened the door and walked in.

"Your mom would like you with us when she gets the results of the pregnancy test" he said and then looked at his watch, "Which should be in two minutes"

Melody stood up, smiling. "Ok, let's go"

They walked back in to the bedroom and sat on either side of Olivia on the bed and waited for the alarm on her watch that she set to go off.

The room was silent until the alarm went off. Olivia turned it off and grabbed the pregnancy test with a shaky hand.

"Well what is it, mom?"

* * *

**Please press the blue button below to leave me a nice review!!!**


	7. Mood Swings and Tragedies

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews!!! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Melody!!**

* * *

"It's negative" Olivia said and dropped the test as she started to sob. "No! Why? I want another baby"

Elliot wrapped his arms around her and let her sob in to his chest. "I'm sorry, babe. We can try for one. I promise you" he whispered in her ear.

Melody got up and gave her mother a kiss. "I'm sorry, mom" she said and left Elliot to comfort her.

She noticed that her mother always seemed more comfortable when Elliot held her and she was glad her mother had finally found someone.

Elliot held Olivia as she sobbed her heart out.

"Why? Why?" she kept asking as she sobbed in to Elliot's shoulder.

Elliot rubbed her back and kissed her head. "I don't know, honey. I don't know"

She lifted her head. "Why am I sick then?"

"Liv, you must just have a virus. You should feel better in the morning"

She nodded and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Why don't you go to bed? I will make you something little to try eat" he said and attempted to stand up, but Olivia clung on to him tighter.

"Please don't leave me" she begged like a child.

He sighed and scooped her up off the couch before carrying her in to the bedroom, where he gently placed her on the bed and turned the TV on.

"I'm just going to make you something small to eat, I'll be back. Alright, honey?"

She nodded and curled up on her side, facing away from the TV. Elliot sighed again and walked out, leaving the TV on.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He took a quick detour to Melody's bedroom to see how she was holding up.

He knocked on the door.

"Come in" a soft voice answered through the door.

He opened the door to find Melody working on her psychology assignment, but her eyes were filled with unshed tears.

"Hey, hey. Are you alright?" he asked walking up to her and wrapping his arms around her.

"Yeah, I just hate seeing mom upset. She really wants another child" she whispered.

Elliot nodded and kissed her head. "Honey, all we can do is be here for her. I'm sure she'll get pregnant soon, it's just harder to get pregnant at her age"

Melody sighed and nodded. "You better go back to mom and I have an assignment to finish for tomorrow"

Elliot nodded and let go of her. "Are you hungry?"

She shook her head. "No thanks, I'm alright"

"Ok" he said and left, shutting the door behind him.

He decided to go back to the bedroom to check on Olivia again before going in to the kitchen.

She was sound asleep. The sleep wasn't peaceful though, since she was tossing and turning.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Elliot woke when the alarm went off for work at 6:30. He stretched out his arm to Olivia's side of the bed and found it empty. Thinking that she was sick again, he got up and looked in the bathroom. He found her in the shower singing.

"I suppose that's a good sign" he thought to himself as he walked out.

He walked in to the kitchen to find Melody sitting there eating breakfast.

"Morning, Mel" he said as he walked over to the coffee machine.

"Morning, El" she said in between mouth fulls of cereal, "How is mom this morning?"

Elliot shrugged. "I'm not sure yet. But she was singing in the shower"  
"That's a good sign" she said and put another spoonful of cereal in to her mouth.

Elliot nodded. "Yeah"

He sat at the table and talked to Melody, drinking his coffee until Olivia arrived.

"Morning, guys" she said cheerfully.

It was fake happiness, but they bought it and she was glad.

"Morning, Liv"

"Morning, mom"

Elliot kissed her on the way past to go have a shower, so Olivia sat beside her daughter who was already showered and dressed, in a black skirt and a pink top.

"You were up early this morning, sweetie"

"Yeah, I have a class at eight this morning and have a test so I wanted to make sure I was wide awake and ready for it. Anyway, how do you feel this morning?"  
"I'm fine" she said and slightly smiled.

Melody nodded, not wanting to push the issue further.

"Ok, I'm going to go now. I am meeting up with Jacob on the train" she said and kissed her mother goodbye.

"Ok, honey. See you tonight" she said and watched her daughter walk out the apartment.

When Elliot was ready, they left for work. The car ride to the precinct was quiet and Elliot knew that she was still upset.

He stopped at a red light and placed a caring hand on her thigh. "Honey, we can try for a baby anytime. You just need to let me know" he said softly, before turning back to the road and driving off when the light turned green.

She nodded. "Thanks. I am fine, really. But I do want another baby and I will let you know when I am ready" she replied softly and smiled a fake smile.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

They walked in to the precinct to find Munch and Fin already at their desks. The two detectives exchanged greeting with the other two and started work. Cragen walked out at about 9:30 and walked up to Elliot and Olivia.

"There's a new case. A father accused of raping his four year old daughter. Her name is Jaclyn Jones. She is in Mt Sinai with her mother waiting for the two of you"  
"On it, Capt." Elliot replied as he and Olivia grabbed their coats.

The car ride to Mt Sinai Hospital was also quiet.

"Honey, maybe you should talk to Huang" he suggested.

Olivia shook her head. "No, I'm fine. I don't need to talk to a shrink"

Elliot sighed and nodded, as he continued to drive.

The two detectives walked in to the hospital, without so much as a word said between them.

"Hi I'm Detective Benson and this is my partner Detective Stabler. What room is Jaclyn Jones in?" she asked as she showed her badge.

The male receptionist looked on the computer and then back up at Olivia. "Room 12, Ma'am. Down there" he said pointing to the hall to his right.

"Thanks" she replied and walked toward the little girl's hospital room.

The little girl was chubby with red hair, green eyes and freckles. Olivia went over to the girl and smiled as Elliot spoke to the mother.

"Hello sweetie, my name is Olivia"

The little girl smiled through her tears. "I'm Jaclyn"

"Jaclyn, that's a nice name"

"Thanks, I like your name too"

"Thank you. Can you tell me what happened?' she asked very gently.

"Can my mommy be here with me?"  
Olivia nodded. "Sure"

"Mommy, I'm gonna tell Olivia my story now"

Her mother came over and sat on the bed beside her daughter. "Ok, baby"

"I waked up in the middle of the night to get a drink of water and I saw my daddy sitting on the couch. He didn't smell very nice. He grabbed me and pulled me to the floor and took my pants off.

I said 'daddy, what you doing?' and he told me that this was how daddies show their daughter's they love them. He stuck his willy in me" she said and started to sob.

Her mother lifted her on to her lap and let her sob. "Have you got what you need to put my bastard of a husband away?"

Olivia nodded. "Yeah, I think so. It will be better if his DNA was found in her"

The mother nodded. "Thank you"

Olivia slightly smiled and grabbed a card out of her pocket. "If you need anything, don't be afraid to call me"

The woman took the card. "Thanks. My name is Shelley by the way"

"Ok, Shelley. We'll go now"

"Thanks. Bye"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You did really well with Jaclyn in there" Elliot said as they drove back to the precinct.

Olivia nodded and turned up the radio when her favourite song started to play, 'Vertigo' by U2.

Elliot took that as a sign that she wasn't in the mood to talk.

The detectives walked in to the squad room and sat down for about ten minutes, when Cragen came out of his office. "Stabler. My office now" he said.

He didn't sound angry. He actually sounded sad.

Elliot stood and walked in to the captain's office to see what was wrong.

He returned about fifteen minutes later, in shock and at the news that he was just informed about and needed some comfort from Olivia.

She wasn't at her desk.

"Where's Liv?" he asked Fin and Munch.

"Don't know, man" Fin replied, looking up from his computer.

"She seemed upset. I went to follow her and she told me to 'piss off', so I left her" Munch answered as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Great" he muttered and raced out of the squad room in search for Olivia.

* * *

**Please don't hurt me since Liv isn't pregnant. Please leave me a nice review though!**


	8. Hurt

**A/N: Thanks again for all the reviews!!! This chapter is for xXBlissfulCursesXx, since she begged for it!!**

**Disclaimer: As you all know I only own Melody!!!**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elliot rushed up to the rooftop of the precinct. He was hoping that she was there, since that was where she normally went to cool down.

He opened the door and found Olivia just standing near the ledge just watching the traffic down below. She heard someone walking up to her and turned around.

"Oh El. What's wrong?" she asked when she noticed his watery eyes.

He wrapped his arms around Olivia and sobbed in to her shoulder.

After a few minutes, Elliot seemed to calm down some what and looked into Olivia's eyes.

"What's happened in Cragen's office, El?" she asked concerned.

Elliot took a deep breath. "Kathy committed suicide and now I have to take care of my children alone. They're not too fond of me right now, so I don't know what to do"

Olivia rubbed his back. "I'm here for you and your kids anytime, El. I'm sure that Melody would love to meet them"

Elliot gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Could you please come with me to pick them up?"

"Of course" she replied, taking his hand in hers.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elliot and Olivia arrived at the precinct near where Elliot used to live before he moved out after his divorce.

They walked in to find Elliot's children sitting a couple officers, crying. The twins ran over to Elliot and Olivia, while Maureen and Kathleen ignored them.

"Hi Dad, hey Liv" Lizzie said, sadly as she hugged Olivia.

Dickie hugged his father as he sobbed.

"Hey guys" Olivia replied.

"Hi kids" Elliot said and then looked over at his eldest two children.

"Maureen, Kathleen. I'm sorry about what has happened, but please don't ignore us"

Maureen whispered something in her daughter's ear, before the pair of them darted off.

"Girls!" Elliot tried to call them back.

Olivia put her hand on Elliot's shoulder. "Let them go, they'll calm down"

Elliot glared at Olivia. "This is coming from someone who didn't even raise her daughter. You don't know what you are talking about!" he snapped.

Olivia was hurt, she knew he was upset but she was only trying to help.

"I've got to go now, Lizzie. See you around" she said as she dislodged herself from the girl's grip.

Olivia stormed out of the precinct and ran a few blocks away before calling a cab.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About forty-five minutes later, Olivia walked in to her apartment, trying to hold back her tears. Melody heard the door open and walked out of her bedroom to find her mother walking in. She noticed her mother's unshed tears and ran out to her, embracing her with a hug.

"Oh mom, what happened?"

"I… I don't want to talk about it" she sobbed in to her daughter's shoulder. "If Elliot rings or comes 'round, I'm not here. And could you please ring my captain and tell him that I came home sick?"

"Sure, mom. Why don't you go lay down?"

Olivia nodded and kissed her daughter on the cheek. "Thanks so much, honey" she said and walked in to her bedroom, closing the door behind her.

Melody picked up the phone and dialled the number for Captain Cragen's office.

"Special Victims Unit, Captain Cragen speaking"

"Hey Uncle Don"

"Hi Melody. What's up?"

"Mom came home sick"

"Ok then, thanks for letting me know. Tell her to get well soon and I hope to see her tomorrow"

"Will do, bye"

"Bye"

Cragen hung up and heard a knock on the door.

"Yeah" he called out.

The door opened to reveal a dishevelled and upset looking Elliot.

"What's happened, Elliot?"

"Have you seen Liv?"

"Ah, no I haven't"

Elliot didn't except his answer. "You know where she is, don't you?"

Cragen sighed. "She's gone home sick, Elliot"

Elliot turned on his heel and ran out of the squad room and out of the precinct to his car.

He jumped in his car and started the engine before speeding off toward Olivia's apartment. He was almost in a car accident three times in the fifteen minute drive, as he sped through red lights.

He felt bad for snapping at Olivia and saying horrible things. He knew that it wasn't her fault that she didn't get to raise her daughter and he shouldn't have made it sound like it was. He didn't realise what he had said to her until about ten minutes after she stormed out and Lizzie yelled at him.

_Flashback_

_Lizzie saw how hurt Olivia was when she said goodbye__ and her father was just standing, like nothing happened._

"_Dad! That was really hurtful! Liv was only trying to help!" The teen yelled at her father._

_Elliot rubbed his forehead and held back his tears. "Oh my God! What have I done?"_

"_Go and apologise to her right now, otherwise she might hate you forever, dad" Dickie spoke up._

_Elliot sat down for a moment to get over the shock of what had just happened. He put his head in his hands._

_He was still in shock; he hadn't meant to snap at his best friend/lover/partner__, now probably ex-best friend and ex- lover._

"_Dad, you need to go see Liv before it is too late" coached his youngest daughter._

"_Yeah, dad. Quickly" Dickie also encouraged his dad._

_Elliot got up. "Ok guys, I'll drop you off at home and then I will see Olivia"_

"_Good plan" both twins said in unison._

_And the three of them rushed out of the building._

_End flashback_

Elliot knocked on Olivia's apartment door. The door opened to reveal Olivia's daughter Melody with an angry expression on her face and her arms crossed.

"And what is the meaning of this visit, Elliot?"

Elliot knew that Olivia had told her daughter what happened and he could see the anger in the nineteen year olds eyes.

"Look Melody, I'm sorry for hurting your mother. I need to see her to apologise"

"Well she's sleeping right now. Go away" she said and slammed the door in his face.

Elliot sighed and hung his head in shame as he walked back to the elevator. "It looks like I am too late to apologise" he muttered to himself.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the apartment, Melody walked in to find her mother curled up in a corner with her knees to her chest and her head resting on her knees, crying.

She ran over to her mother and sat beside her, embracing her in a hug. "Oh, mom. It's alright"

"My….my mother was right" she sobbed.

"Right about what, mom?" she asked confused about what her mother was talking about.

"People get sick and tired of me. I'm unlovable" she sobbed harder.

Melody hugged her mother tighter. "That's not true and you know it, mom. I love you so much"

Olivia looked up at her daughter and slightly smiled. "I love you too, honey"

----------------------------------------

**I hope like it! Please leave me lovely reviews!!!**


	9. Shocks

**A/N: Thanks again for all the reviews! I hope you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: As you all know I don't own anything, only Melody.**

* * *

Elliot hadn't heard from Olivia or Melody for three days and he was getting worried.

It was ten in the morning and Olivia hadn't turned up for work again. Elliot got up from his desk and walked to Captain Cragen's office. The door was closed, so he knocked.

"Come in" Cragen called through the door.

Elliot opened the door and walked in, determined to get answers.

Cragen looked up from his paper work to see one of his best detectives walking in. "What's up, Elliot?"

Elliot crossed his arms and looked at his boss angrily. "Where's Liv?"

"She took a week vacation"  
"Why?"

"Because she wanted to, alright?" He answered, angrily since he knew what happened the other day.

Elliot turned on his heel and ran out. He had to see Olivia. Her apartment was the first place to look.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When he arrived at her apartment building, he parked out the front and ran up to her apartment before knocking on the door.

"Liv! Liv, are you home?" he called as he knocked.

After a moment's silence, the door opened to reveal a tired looking Olivia.

"Hey Liv"

"Hi"

"Can I come in? We need to talk" he asked softly.

Olivia nodded and walked back in to the living room. Elliot walked in behind her and shut the door.

She sighed as she sat down on the couch and Elliot sat beside her.

He took a deep breath before speaking. "Liv, I am so sorry about what happened the other day"

"You really hurt me, El. I was only trying to help" she answered on the verge of tears.

Elliot put a caring hand on her thigh and nodded. "I know, Liv. I know. I am asking for you to forgive"

Olivia slightly smiled and nodded. "I forgive you but I don't know if I can forget it"

"I understand. Where's Melody?"  
"She's at a doctor's appointment. She should be home any minute"

"Ok. So when are you coming back to work?"

"Next Monday"  
"You look really tired. Are you alright?" he asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm just tired. Mel's been sick. I've been taking care of her"

"Is she alright?"  
"We'll find out when she gets home"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Melody walked in to find her mother and Elliot sitting on the couch, talking. She walked up in front of them with her arms crossed.

"Mom, what is Elliot doing here?" she asking, raising her eye brows.

"Honey, it's alright. It was about time for a talk" Olivia replied, knowing that her daughter still wasn't very happy about what happened the few days before.  
Melody nodded and walked off. Her mother instantly noticed that something was wrong.

"Sorry, El. I need to see what is wrong with Melody"  
Elliot nodded and got up. "I...um...I'll see you when you come back to work"  
Olivia stood up and gave Elliot a hug. "No, I'll see you tomorrow. Would you like to go out for coffee?"  
"Yeah, that would be nice, Liv. What time?"  
"How about one o'clock?" she suggested quickly.

"See ya then" he answered and kissed her on the cheek, "You go to Melody and I'll see my own way out"

"See ya" Olivia replied and walked toward the bathroom.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia knocked on the door and waited for her daughter's response.

"Come in"

Olivia opened the door to find her daughter sitting on the edge of the bath tub, crying.

She sat beside her and gave her a hug. "Oh, honey. What's wrong?"

"You're going to hate me, mom" she sobbed in to her mother's chest.

"No, I'm not. I promise. I love you, no matter what" she replied softly and kissed her daughter on the head.

Melody looked up in to her mother's eyes and Olivia wiped away her tears.

"Honey, what did the doctor say? She asked gently.

"I...I...I'm p-pregnant, mom. I am nearly four weeks along" she whispered, "I'm sorry. I know that I've disappointed you"

Melody went to get up and leave, but Olivia gently took her by the wrist as she stood up.

"Honey, I am not disappointed in you. I never told you the story of what happened to me when I was your age"

"What happened to you, mom?"

Olivia was about to explain when the phone rang. "Sorry honey, I better answer that. Are you going to be alright?"  
Melody nodded. "Yeah, I have to tell Jacob anyway"

Olivia nodded. "Love you" she replied and ran out to answer the house phone.

"Benson"

"_Hey Liv. Sorry to disturb you. I know that you are on leave, but we need you for a case. Elliot is waiting for you at Mercy General" Cragen asked._

Olivia sighed. "Alright. I will be there as soon as I can"

"_Thanks Liv"_ he said and hung up.

Olivia hung up and went to tell Melody that she had to go out.

"You have a new case, don't you?" Melody asked her mother, disappointed as she walked out of the bathroom.

"Yeah sorry, honey" she said and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Will you be alright?"

Melody nodded. "Yeah, I'll be fine"

"Alright, I'll be home as soon as I can"

"Mom, just go. I'll be fine; I'm going to go see Jacob anyway to let him know about the baby"

"Ok, honey" she said as she grabbed her coat, badge and gun.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She arrived at Mercy General Hospital and found Elliot waiting for her in the waiting room.

"Hi, El. How's the victim?"

"The victim's name is Grace Kingsley. She is twenty-one"

Olivia stood in shock. She knows that name.

"Liv? Liv, what's wrong? You are looking a little pale" he asked concerned.

"I...I know that name" she stuttered.

"Where from, honey?"

Olivia sat down on one of the uncomfortable grey seats and put her head in her hands.  
"Oh my God, no. Why?" she asked in herself in her head.

Elliot sat beside her and rubbed her back. "Liv, who is she?"

* * *

**Sorry it's a little on the short side. Please review!!**


	10. More To A Shocking Past

**A/N: Thanks again for all the lovely reviews! This chapter is for OE-shipper-2006. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Grace!**

* * *

"Liv, who is she?" he asked again after a moments silence.

Olivia bit her bottom lip, holding back tears before finally talking. "She…she is a girl that I was going to adopt about two years after Melody went missing. She was being abused, I was determined to give her a good home" she explained.

"What happened?" he asked gently.

"Some rich woman decided she wanted to adopt her instead and so Grace went to her. The woman's name was Rosemary Kingsley"

He rubbed Olivia's back and kissed her forehead. "Oh honey, I'm so sorry. Come on, let's go talk to her. She might remember you" he replied softly and helped her up.

Elliot walked with Olivia to the room, but let her go in alone.

"Hello Grace" she said as she sat down on the chair beside the bed.

Grace took a good look at her visitor and instantly recognised her. "Olivia?" she asked, smiling.

Olivia nodded. "Yeah, it's me, honey"

"Oh my God, I've missed you so much" she said, sitting up.

Olivia reached up and gave her a hug. "I missed you too"

"I hated living with Rosemary, it was so horrible" she said when they pulled apart.

"What did she do to you?"  
Grace didn't need to say a word; she just moved the gown sleeves up and showed Olivia cigarette burns on her arms. She had other marks as well but to show those she would have to remove the top part of the gown from her body. "I even have scars and more burns on my ribs, breasts and stomach"

"Oh honey, why didn't you report it?"

"I… I did, Olivia. I swear, I did. But she was rich and paid people off"

"I'm so sorry, I wish I could have done something" Olivia replied, starting to feel guilty.

"It's not your fault. I was wondering if I could legally change my last name to Benson. I don't want anything to do with Rosemary Kingsley"

"Of course. I'm going to talk to my partner now. Will you be alright?"

"Yeah. I'll see you again soon?"  
Olivia nodded and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Of course"

Olivia walked out to see Elliot talking to a doctor. "Hey El, I'm just going to head back to the station house"  
"Are you alright?" he asked, feeling her forehead.

She swatted his hand away. "I'm not sick, El. I've just got to look something up"

Elliot sighed and nodded. "Alright, be careful"

She nodded and rushed out of the hospital.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When she arrived at the precinct, she rushed inside and straight to the squad room to look at old files. She looked for two hours before she found one marked: Kingsley, Grace.

She began to read the file and gasped at what she read. She couldn't believe what she had been through.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elliot was concerned at the way that Olivia rushed out and how two hours later, she still hadn't returned. He needed answers, so he walked in to Grace Kingsley's hospital room.

"Hello again, Grace"

"Hello Detective Stabler. How can I help you?" she asked as she turned the TV off.

"I would like to know what you told Olivia"

Grace could tell that he wanted answers and wanted them now.

"I told her about the abuse I went through when I was living with Rosemary Kingsley. She asked why I didn't report it. I told her that I did, so now she is properly looking through my file, if it's still around. She's going to get a big shock when she reads it" she explained.

Elliot nodded. "Thanks. I gotta go see her. Will you be alright with the uniformed officer in front of your door?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I'm going to get some sleep anyway"

"Ok, bye" he said and rushed out.

He had to see Olivia and make sure that she was alright.

* * *

**Please press the blue button below to review!!**


	11. Guilt

**A/N: Thanks all the reviews. This chapter is for xXBlissfulCursesXx because she likes to tell everyone useless but funny facts!**

**Disclaimer: I don't anything or anyone except for Melody and Grace.**

* * *

Elliot walked in to the file room, to find Olivia sitting on the floor sobbing with Grace's file in her hands.

He sat down beside her and wrapped his arms around her to offer some comfort. It was obviously bad if she was sobbing about it.

"Honey, what does it say?" he asked.

She didn't speak, she just passed him to file and he read it. He couldn't believe what he read and the photo he saw that were in the file.

"Oh honey, it's not your fault that all of this happened to her. There's nothing that you could have done. That rich woman was evil and used her, that would have been the only reason that she adopted Grace"

"I should have tried harder to win custody. I mean I was in the police academy, she….well she was just rich because of who she was married to" Olivia said and sobbed in to Elliot's shoulder.

He put the folder down to the floor in front of him and ran a hand through her hand. "Stop blaming yourself, Liv. All you can do is to be for her now. Plus you have Melody"  
"Oh, I have to go see Melody. I'll see you at home" she said and gave Elliot a kiss on the cheek.

She rushed out of the precinct and jumped in to her car to make sure that Melody was alright.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

She opened her apartment door to find her daughter lying on the couch, crying. She guessed that the father of her grandchild didn't take it too well to the fact that he was going to become a father so young.

"Oh honey. What's wrong?" she asked as she sat down on the couch.

Melody wrapped her arms around her mother and sobbed in to her shoulder. Melody was taller then her, she had her father's height, but she was only a couple inches taller.

"He hates me. He thinks that I got pregnant on purpose to trap him" she sobbed.

"Oh honey. It's alright. I can help you raise the child" she replied softly and gave her daughter a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Really mom?"

"Really, Mel. Plus Elliot will here to help as well"

"I'm sorry"

"Why are you sorry, sweetie?" Olivia looked down at her teenage daughter confused.

"For getting pregnant at 19. And for disturbing your life so much"

Olivia sighed. "Honey, trust me, my life was already disturbed" she joked. "But seriously, Melody, I'm glad that you found me. And as for getting pregnant, no, I'm not angry, maybe just a little disappointed. But I wasn't the best behaved teen myself"

Melody pulled away and looked in to her mother's chocolate brown eyes. "What did you do?" she asked with a smile.

Olivia laughed. "Do you really want to know?"

"Of course" Melody laughed.

Olivia took a deep breath and was about to tell her daughter about her wild teenage years when Elliot strolled in.

"Hey girls"

"Hi Elliot"

"Hey El"

Elliot looked from Olivia to Melody back to Olivia. "Am I disturbing a mother and daughter conversation?" he asked, starting to feel embarrassed.

Mother and daughter nodded.

"Just a bit" Melody answered with a smile. "But it's fine. I will leave you two alone" she replied and went to get up but Olivia gently pulled her back down.

"Don't go, Mel"

Melody turned to her mother and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Spend some time with Elliot. I'm going to go see my friend, Stephanie. I'll be back later and I expect to hear about the wild things you did at my age"

"Ok, bye, honey"

"Bye guys" Melody replied and walked out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Elliot placed his left hand on Olivia's right cheek and his right hand on Olivia's left thigh. He had a smile on his face.

"Well someone is happy" Olivia spoke smiling back.

Looking in to his beautiful blue eyes, she moved in closer to him and started a passionate kiss. Elliot licked her lips and she opened her mouth. They sat there, kissing passionately until they were desperate for air.

Elliot took off her shirt and kissed her breasts through her bra.

"Oh El" she moaned.

Elliot put his hands around her back and undone her bra before throwing it on to the floor.

Elliot began to rub her breasts as Olivia moaned. The next minute, they heard a scream.

"Mom!"

Olivia pulled Elliot down on top of her to cover up her chest. Her daughter was standing behind the couch covering her face.

"Oh my God! " Olivia said in shock, "Mel, I thought you would be gone longer then this"

"I came home to grab something that I forgot. I…um… I go grab it and leave" she said and practically ran off to her bedroom.

"El, can you please pass me my bra and shirt?" she asked as they sat up.

"Sure, Liv. I'm sorry that she caught us"

Olivia sighed as she got her bra and shirt back on. "It's both of our faults, El. We should have gone in to my bedroom.

She walked in to her daughter's bedroom to see her packing.

"Mel, why are you packing?"

Melody turned to look at her mother. Olivia saw her tears.

"I'm just in the way. I just get disturbing you and Elliot. I love you, mom. But I'm just in the way"

Olivia walked over to her and wrapped her arms around her. "Honey, you are not in the way. I love you and I love that you are living with me. And I'm sorry that you had to walk in to that. Please stay. Please" she begged.

Melody nodded and smiled through her tears. "Are you going to tell me about your wild teen days now?" she asked.

"Of course" she replied as she and Melody sat down on the bed.

* * *

**Please press the blue button below and leave me a nice review!**


	12. Wild Child

**A/N: This chapter is for Rockstargoddess101 for being the 100th reviewer!!!!! I hope you enjoy this chapter, it is mostly flashbacks of some of the things Olivia did as a teen.**

**WARNING: Self harm mentioned!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything to do with the show!!!!**

* * *

Last time:

Melody nodded and smiled through her tears. "Are you going to tell me about your wild teen days now?" she asked.

"Of course" she replied as she and Melody sat down on the bed.

* * *

Olivia got comfortable on the bed and smiled at her daughter. "Well if you are sure you really want to know... 

_Flashback_

_New York City_

_20__th__ June 1983_

_8:58am_

_School was to start in two minutes time, but sixteen year old Olivia had different plans. Serena had just dropped her off and driven off to go to work, Olivia knew that she would see her mother till the next morning, since Serena normally came home drunk after Olivia had gone to bed._

_Olivia walked behind one of the school buildings to find two guys waiting for her._

"_Hi guys. Are you waiting for me?" she asked, and winked at them._

"_Yep" one of the guys replied._

_She could have sworn that these boys were brothers. They both had the same blue eyes, brown hair and some freckles around their noses. One was probably 5 ft 9 and the other was probably only 5ft 6. The taller one had abs of steel and the other looked as though he rarely worked out if at all, but he was thin._

_The three of them took their school uniform sweaters off and placed them in to their school bags before sneaking out of the school grounds._

_They walked to the subway, a couple blocks away and jumped on the next train and got off near Central Park._

"_So who's first?" Olivia asked the boys._

"_I am" the younger one answered._

_But the older pushed him away. "I'm first, Jake"_

_The younger one looked down in fear. "Yes of course you are, Matt"_

"_Ok then" Olivia replied as they walked behind the bushes. "Are you watching us?" Olivia asked confused as she watched the younger one following._

_He nodded._

"_He is watching, Olivia" Matt said._

_Olivia just shrugged, not really caring. It wouldn't be the first time someone had watched._

_She just lied there as Matt took off her skirt and underwear. This was what she did nearly every school day since her mother started drinking again about four months before. She would meet up with random guys behind the gym and catch the subway to Central Park and have sex with them. Always with protection though, because if she fell pregnant her mother would kill her and she knew it._

_After about twenty minutes of passionate kissing and feeling each other up, Matt slid two fingers in to the sixteen year olds wet core and thrust them in and out. Olivia was moaning so loud._

_A woman was jogging past at the time and heard the moaning; she walked over to the bush and caught the two teenagers in the act. "What the hell is this?"_

_Matt took off with Jake, leaving Olivia alone. She quickly put her underwear and skirt back on._

"_You sick little girl" the woman said, disgusted._

"_Get screwed, bitch!" Olivia yelled back, as she ran off._

_End Flashback_

_----_

"Did Grandma ever find out?" Melody asked.

Olivia shook her head. "No, she didn't until I was nineteen. She was too drunk all the time to worry about me and I never knew me father"

"How come?"

Olivia placed a hand on her daughter's thigh and looked in to her eyes. "Honey, I was the product of my mother's rape"

Melody gasped. "Oh my God, mom"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Flashback_

_New York City_

30th October 1986

10:29am

_Nineteen year old Olivia sat in Starbucks waiting for a guy that she met in a chat room, the night before to turn up._

_A guy walked in looking around. He was about 6ft and looked like a body builder. He had blonde hair that sat just above his chin with the nicest blue eyes, that Olivia had ever seen. He was wearing light blue jeans with a hole in the left knee and wearing a black top with an engle on the front._

_He walked over to her, smiling._

"_Are you Olivia?"_

_Olivia nodded. "Yes"_

"_I'm Chad Singleton. Nice to meet you. You ready to go?" he asked sweetly._

_The two of them walked to his apartment. "Welcome to my home, Oliva"_

_Olivia walked in to the living room to find a bloody knife on the table. She gasped._

"_It's my blood, chill, Olivia"_

"_You're a cutter?" she asked as she sat down on his couch._

_He nodded. "You?"_

_She nodded. "Yeah, on and off since I was twelve"_

_He sat down beside her and grabbed the knife. He took off his top and Olivia saw all the scars above his elbows and on his chest._

_This guy cut himself anywhere on his body._

"_Where are yours?"_

"_My scars?"_

_He nodded. "Or do I have to wait till we have sex to see them?"_

_She nodded and smiled._

_She watched as he put the knife to the skin on his left arm just above his elbow and cut._

_He wiped off the blood and waited til it stopped bleeding before cleaning it with water and some paper towel. _

"_Ready for some fun?" he asked taking off her shirt._

_She nodded and took off his shirt in return._

_The two of them shed the rest of each other's clothing, before Chad slid two fingers in to her wet centre and played with her breasts. As he thrust his two fingers in and out, she was moaning so loud. _

"_Yes! Yes!" she screamed as she reached her first orgasm._

_He then slid his penis in to her without waiting for an answer from Olivia and began to trust in and out of her. She grabbed his ass and told him to move faster and harder._

"_Oh my God! Yes! Yes! Harder! Faster!" she screamed as she kept scratching his back with her long nails._

_Chad was moaning in her ear and it was bringing her closer to her second orgasm._

_Olivia screamed his name as she orgasmed for the second time that day._

"_I'm about to burst, Olivia. Where?"_

"_In me, you idiot"_

_He reached his orgasm and spilled his seed in her._

_He pulled out and lay down beside her as they tried to get their breathing back under control. He looked at all of her scars. There was quite a few on her thighs and on her arms above her shoulders._

"_Why do you only get cut in those places?" he asked curiously, looking at her naked body._

"_So my mom doesn't see them" she replied._

_The room was filled with silence for a few minutes, until Olivia spoke again, sitting up._

"_Oh shit!"_

"_What's wrong, Olivia?"_

"_We didn't use a condom" she cried._

"_You're on the pill aren't you?"_

_She shook her head, before getting off the bed._

_Olivia grabbed her clothes and ran in to the bathroom to get dressed._

_Once she was dressed she ran out of the apartment and ran home._

_End flashback_

_----_

"You didn't get pregnant, did you, mom?" Melody asked.

Olivia just looked around. She was beginning to think that she shouldn't have just told her daughter some of the wild things that she did.

* * *

**Please press the blue button below and leave me a nice review!!!**


	13. Beloved Past

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, here it is! This chapter is for i-love-benson for beta-ing this chapter for me! You rock!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything from the show!!**

* * *

When Olivia didn't answer right away, Melody asked again.

"Mom, did you get pregnant?"

Olivia looked at her watch and got up. "Oh look at the time. It's time to cook dinner"

Elliot walked in to see what was taking so long and to make sure that they were alright. He saw Olivia's eyes filled with unshed tears and walked over to her. He kneeled in front of her and held her hands in his. "Honey, what's going on?"  
When Olivia didn't answer, he looked at Melody. "Mel, what were you two talking about?"

"Her teen years. I asked if she had gotten pregnant at nineteen."

A sob escaped Olivia's throat and Elliot stood up, giving her a hug.

Olivia pushed him away and stormed out of the room.

Elliot walked out of the bedroom to see Olivia running out the front door with her purse and car keys in hand.

"Liv!" he called out.

She didn't stop. She continued to run to the elevator with Elliot running after her. The doors closed in his face and he sighed.

He decided to leave her alone. Give her time to cool down.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elliot walked back in to the apartment, closing the door behind him. He walked back to Melody's bedroom to find her staring out the window.

"Mel, can you tell me exactly what happened?" he asked, sitting down on her bed.

She sighed and joined him on her bed. "She was just telling me about what she did as a teen to make me feel better, since I felt like I had betrayed her by getting pregnant. She was fine until the end, when she told me about what happened when she was nineteen."  
"What happened?"

"She had unprotected sex with some guy. I asked if she was pregnant and she completely shut off from me. It's all my fault. I have to go find her," she said and ran out of her bedroom, grabbing her purse and car keys on the way out.

Elliot got up and walked in to the living room. He pulled out his cell phone and pressed speed dial one, for Olivia's cell phone.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia ran out of the apartment building to her car. She unlocked it and hopped in, before starting the engine and driving away from the curb. She was holding back her tears. She was supposed to kick ass, not cry.

"Don't you dare cry, Olivia! Don't you dare cry!" she scowled herself.

She stopped at a red light at an intersection, before turning left when the light turned green again. She knew exactly where she was going. Somewhere she hadn't been in a long time and no one would find her. She just needed some alone time and then she would go back home. She was almost at her destination, when her cell phone began to vibrate in her purse.

She pulled over and grabbed it out of her purse. It was Elliot. She contemplated whether or not to answer the call. The phone stopped ringing and displayed one missed call. She was just about to put it down on the passenger seat, when it began to ring again. It was Elliot again. She decided she wasn't ready to give answers to anyone yet, so she flipped open the phone and pressed ignore. She then turned the cell phone off and threw it back in her purse, before driving off again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Melody ran out of the apartment in search of her mother. Instead of waiting for the elevator, she ran down the stairs. She ran out of the building and in to her white, small, two door car.

As she drove she was searching for any sight of her mother. She had never seen her mother act like that and it was really worrying her. She hadn't known her mother long, but in the time that she had, Olivia had never ran out after a conversation. Actually she had never seen her mother run from anything. She'd only ever seen her run to catch perps, when they went out for a jog, or when they decided to have fun and sprint to a specific thing in Central Park and the loser had to buy lunch. That was the only time, Melody had seen her mother run and she was a quick runner.

Melody came up to an intersection and her light was green, so she continued to drive. The next thing that was heard was a long smashing metal against metal. Everything instantly went black for Melody.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Elliot received no answer after calling Olivia's cell phone, he ran out of the apartment, locking the door behind him. He ran out the building and jumped in to the police sedan, which he drove to her apartment. He was just two blocks away when a car accident came over the scanner. They described the car and he instantly knew whose car it was.

"Shit! That's Melody's car," he said and put the siren on.

He sped to the accident site, which they said over the scanner.

He pulled up beside another police sedan and showed his badge as he went under the yellow tape.

He gasped when he saw the Melody's car. It had been t-boned on her side. Elliot ran over just in time to see the paramedics using the Jaws of Life to get her out.

"I'm going with her," Elliot told another officer from the 16 precinct and passed him his car keys. "Take the car back to the precinct and take the keys to Captain Cragen of Special Victims."

The young officer nodded and walked away as Elliot got in to the back of the ambulance.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia pulled up at the cemetery and got out of the car, locking it. She was totally oblivious as to what was currently happening to her daughter.

She walked through the cemetery and was near the back before she turned right and walked passed about five graves. She stopped in front of a little headstone with a picture of an angel at the top.

She cleaned the dirt off of it. Once she cleaned the dirt off it clearly read.

Caleb Jay Benson

Born July 10, 1986 - Died October 18, 1986

Beloved son & grandchild

His mother's guiding angel from Heaven up above

"My beautiful son. I'm so sorry that I never told anyone about you. It's just too hard. I miss you and will always love you," she whispered, keeling down in front of his head stone.

…………………………………

The ambulance pulled up at Mercy General Hospital and the paramedics rushed Melody in to the trauma room.

She was covered in blood, cuts and bruises. She was pinned up against the steering wheel, so it was possible that she also had a few broken ribs, let alone other severe injuries. He needed to get in to contact with Olivia to inform her of the situation.

He walked outside the hospital and grabbed out his cell phone from his coat. He pressed speed dial one, hoping Olivia would answer this time. But instead it went straight to voicemail. "Shit, she must have turned it off," he cursed, but decided he had to leave a message.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Olivia walked back to her blue car parked in the parking lot, she reached in to her purse and grabbed out her cell phone. She turned it on to see that she had a voicemail message and opened it to listen to it.

'Liv, where the hell are you? Melody was in a bad car accident, she's at Mercy General Hospital,"

was all Elliot said on the message.

Olivia threw her phone back in to her purse and threw the purse in to the passenger seat as she got in. She started the engine and sped off towards the hospital.

"This is all my fault. She was probably out looking for me. Oh my God, I'm a terrible mother," she cursed herself as she drove.

Olivia was in shock as she pulled up at the hospital. She got out of the car and ran in to the hospital. She saw Elliot in the waiting room. He walked up to her.

"Where the hell have you been?!" he yelled in her face.

She held back her tears and defended herself. "That's none of your god damn business. I came here for my daughter, not to argue with you, you bastard!"

Elliot stepped back in shock. Olivia had never ever called him a bastard and he had never seen her so angry. He could see the fire in her eyes, even through the red, puffiness from all the crying, she did in private at the cemetery.

His facial expression softened and placed a caring hand on Olivia's arm. She pushed it off and walked up to the desk, ignoring Elliot.

"Could you please tell me what is happening with my daughter, Melody Benson? She was in a car accident."

The African American woman sitting behind the desk looked it up on the computer before looking back up at Olivia. "I'm sorry, ma'am but she is still being worked on in the trauma room. I will make sure someone comes out to see you, when they are done."

Olivia sighed. "Thanks."

She walked back over to the uncomfortable, grey chairs and sat down, still ignoring Elliot.

Elliot sighed and rubbed his face as he sat beside Olivia. He placed hand on her thigh. She pushed it off angrily and got up. She walked over to another seat away from him and sat down.

"I have to get her to forgive me," he thought to himself, before getting up.

He kneeled down in front of her. "Liv, please forgive me."

Olivia didn't look at him. She didn't even flinch, so he cupped her chin in his hand up and gently pushed up her face to look at him. Her face may have been facing him now, but her eyes were looking at everything else.

Elliot noticed that she was avoiding eye contact and sighed. "Olivia Marie Benson, look at me right now...please?" he begged.

Olivia sighed and finally looked in to his beautiful blue eyes. "What?" she asked, nearly in a whisper.

"I'm so sorry for yelling at you, honey" he apologized.

Olivia looked away briefly before looking at him again. "And I'm sorry for yelling back at you."

Elliot reached up and gently kissed her on the cheek. "Honey, could you please tell me where you went?"

"I...I can't, El. I just can't."

Elliot put his hand on Olivia's thigh again and he was very surprised that she didn't push it off again. "And why can't you tell me, babe?"

"Because I can't. Please just drop it." she begged him.

He sighed and decided to drop it for now.

.-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elliot and Olivia sat in the waiting room in silence for the next forty minutes before a woman of average height and weight with curly red hair and silver glasses over her brown eyes walk out.

"Next of kin for Melody Benson?" she asked in her Scottish accent.

"I'm her mother," Olivia said, standing up.

"Please take a seat, ma'am," she said sitting down in the seat beside her.

Olivia sat back down. "Oh this is my boyfriend, Elliot Stabler."

"Hi," she said looking at Elliot, before turning back to Olivia. "I'm Dr. Jenna Mitchell. I was treating Melody when she came in."

"I'm Olivia. Please tell what is wrong with my daughter."

Dr. Mitchell went to open her mouth to inform Olivia, but was interrupted by a nurse running out.

"Dr. Mitchell, her stats are dropping."

"I'm sorry, I've got to go."

"Is that my daughter that you're running off to?" Olivia asked, nervously.

"Yes" Dr Mitchell said, running off.

Elliot looked at Olivia and saw her shaking in fear of losing her daughter, but refusing to let tears fall.

"Come sit here, Liv." he whispered, patting his lap.

Olivia slowly got up and sat on Elliot's lap. She dug her head in to his shoulder and he gently rubbed soothing circles on her back.

She still was refusing to cry and Elliot saw it.

"Liv, honey. I know you don't like to cry. But let it all out, babe. It might help you feel better, it isn't healthy to keep stuff bottled up inside."

A few minutes passed in silence before a sob was finally heard from Olivia, which started the 'tear factory'. She was shaking as she sobbed. She had finally broken down her defensive wall and was letting out all the tears that she had been holding deep inside. Olivia was frightened that she would lose her daughter.

As Elliot rubbed a sobbing Olivia's back, he looked toward the doors and saw Grace walking up to them.

"Hi Grace. What are you doing here?"  
"I heard what happened and how to come for support. Hi, Liv." she said sitting beside Elliot and Olivia.

Olivia lifted her head off of Elliot's shoulder and wiped her tears. "Hi Grace. Thanks for coming. But you didn't have to. I'm sure you have somewhere you need to be."  
Grace sighed. "I do, but I need to be here for you."

Olivia leaned her head on Elliot's shoulder again, holding back more threatening tears. "Thanks, but you should go where you need to go. When we get some news, we'll call you, I promise."

Grace sighed and stood again. "Ok, I understand. I'll see you later," she said, disappointed and walked back out of the hospital.

Elliot looked down at Olivia. "Why did you just push her away?"

"Because I don't want to ruin her life. Ok?" she replied, getting off his lap and walking away from him.

She rubbed her face, facing away from him before turning to face him again. "Can you please leave?"

Elliot stood, angrily. "Now, you're pushing me away. I can't believe it. I can't believe you."

"Please just leave and let me be," she begged, sitting down.

When she said that, Elliot could see the pain, tiredness and confusion in her chocolate brown eyes.

He kneeled down in front of her again. "Liv, please talk to me. What are you hiding from me?"  
"Stop asking, would ya?"

"Liv..."

"Fine. I did get pregnant at nineteen. Is that what you want to hear? That's right. I gave birth to the most gorgeous baby boy. His name was Caleb and he died in my arms when he was just three months and eight days old. Are you happy now?" she asked, as she began pacing around the waiting room.

Elliot had to sit down. He was in shock. Olivia actually had a child before Melody and never told anyone. He couldn't believe it.

Once the shock wore off, he got up and walked over to her, stopping her from pacing around.

"Liv, honey. Why didn't you tell me?" he asked, taking her hands in his.

She sighed and looked in to his eyes. "Because it still hurts to talk about it. He didn't deserve to die the way that he did."

"Oh honey," he spoke softly, before reaching in and planting a gentle kiss on her left cheek.

Olivia's tears were threatening to spill again. "Can you excuse me for a minute?" she asked and walked outside.

She needed a moment alone and Elliot understood that, so he stayed in the waiting room, just in case Melody's doctor returned.

The doctor did return moments later. She looked around and saw Elliot, but no Olivia.

"Where's Olivia?"

"She's just outside, I'll go get her."

"Thanks."

Elliot walked outside to see Olivia sitting on a bench with her head in her hands.

"Honey, Dr Mitchell is out to give us news on Melody."

Olivia looked up and nodded. Elliot helped her up and guided her back inside with his hand on the small of her back.

"Take a seat, Olivia," Dr Mitchell said softly.

Olivia automatically began thinking the worse. "Please tell me my daughter is alright. Please." she begged.

"Olivia, take a seat, please."

"Please tell me that Melody is alright." she begged again. "Please!" she screamed.

"Olivia..."

Olivia was shaking in fear, so Elliot wrapped his arms around her waist and gently pulled her closer to him. She tried to get away, but he stopped her and held her a little tighter.

"Liv, just listen to Dr Mitchell, ok?" he spoke very gently to her, as he sat down with her in his lap.

Olivia slowly nodded. "Ok...Please tell me that my daughter is alright. Please," she begged again, much softer then before.

* * *

**Please leave me a nice review!!**


	14. Self Blame

**A/N: Too Lazy and tired to write an author note tonight. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything from the show!!!**

* * *

Dr Mitchell took a deep breath as she sat beside Olivia and Elliot. "Melody should make a full recovery but I am afraid that the baby didn't make it"

"Oh my God" Olivia sobbed in to Elliot's shoulder.

He sighed and gently rubbed soothing circles on Olivia's back. "Is she awake?" Elliot asked Dr Mitchell.

Dr Mitchell nodded. "Yes, she is. She's asking for you, Olivia"

She nodded in to Elliot's shoulder.

"Stop beating yourself up, honey" Elliot whispered in Olivia's ear, knowing she was still blaming herself since Melody went off looking for her.

She moved her head off of his shoulder and looked in to his big blue eyes. "El….is it alright if I speak to her privately just for a few minutes. I think it is time that she knew about Caleb"

Elliot nodded and kissed her gently on the lips. "Of course, babe. I'll just go grab a drink. You want one?"

She nodded. "A bottle of orange juice would be nice" she replied before finally getting off of his lap.

"Ok, Liv. I love you" he said and kissed her on the cheek before walking away.

----------------------------------------------

Olivia slowly walked down to the room that she was told that Melody was in. Room 35. The door was closed, so she put her hand on the handle and slowly opened the door. She found Melody sitting up on the bed with red, puffy eyes from crying as well as her injuries from the car accident. She had nasty cut on her head, just above her right eye stitched up; she had a cut lip and a broken left arm as well as bruises on her face and arms.

"Mom, don't even think about blaming yourself" Melody said softly but firmly, bringing her mother out of her deep thoughts.

Olivia walked over to the bed and took her daughter's hand in hers. "Yes, I am blaming myself because it is my fault, Mel. If I hadn't of run off, you wouldn't have been looking for me which would mean you wouldn't have been in the car accident"

Melody sighed and kissed her mother's hand. "Mom, it's fine. Not your fault. Please stop beating yourself up. I love you, mom and nothing's gonna change that"

Olivia began to cry again, which confused Melody.

"Mom, what's going on? Are you alright?" Melody asked her voice full of concern for her mother.

Olivia took a deep breath and composed herself. "Honey, I did get pregnant at nineteen"

"Really?"

Olivia nodded. "Yes. I gave birth to the most gorgeous baby boy"

"So where's my big brother?"

Olivia looked down in to her lap and held back her tears. "He died in my arms when he was only three months old. His name was Caleb"

"Oh mom. I'm so sorry. How old were you when you had me then?"

Olivia looked up at her daughter again. "I fell pregnant with you about a year later. I was twenty-one when you were born though"

Melody tried to move closer to her mother to give her a hug, but winced in pain.

"Careful, honey" Olivia spoke softly, as she got up on to the bed beside her daughter and then wrapped her arms around her in a hug.

"Does Elliot know about Caleb?" Melody asked, resting her head on her mother's shoulder.

"Yeah he does, Honey. I told him in the waiting room. I wanted to tell you first, but he wouldn't leave me alone until I told him"

"That's alright, mom. You don't have to tell me everything first"

Olivia kissed her daughter on the cheek. "Yes I do, you're my daughter. You always come first"

Melody smiled. "What about yourself?"  
"Trust me, honey, you come before me"

Melody nodded and the room was filled with silence until Elliot knocked on the door.

"Is it safe to enter, ladies?"

"Come on in, El" Olivia said, smiling.

Elliot returned the smile and stared in to Olivia's gorgeous chocolate brown eyes as he sat in the chair beside the bed.

"So how are you feeling, Mel?" Elliot asked as he passed Olivia her bottle of juice.

"Sore, but alright" Melody replied as she took the other bottle of juice that Elliot was offering her. "Thanks"  
"No problem. I hope you are like your mother and like orange juice"

Melody nodded and smiled. "I got all my mother's best qualities"

Olivia smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks honey. What are you asking for?" she joked.

Melody laughed and playfully and gently slapped her mother on the arm. "I'm not asking for anything"  
"You're a big bully though" Olivia playfully pouted.

Elliot was just content with watching the mother and daughter fool around.

As time drifted on, Melody was getting tired so Olivia held her daughter as she drifted off to sleep, once she knew that she was out like a light, she gently dislodged herself from Melody's tight grip and got off the bed.

"Ready to go home?" Elliot asked when he saw a yawn escape Olivia.

She nodded and took his hand as they walked out of Melody's hospital room

-------------------------------------------------------------

In the car as Elliot drove, Olivia leaned her head on the passenger side window with her eyes closed but wasn't asleep. Elliot knew she wasn't since he knew the difference in her breathing from when she was awake and when she was asleep.

"Liv?"

"Yeah, El?" she responded with her eyes still closed.

"Is Mel's baby alright?"

Olivia sighed and opened her eyes. "I'm afraid not, El. The baby didn't make it" she replied. "And it's all my fault" she muttered under her breath, hoping Elliot didn't hear but he did.

Elliot placed his hand on her thigh but kept his eyes on the road ahead. "Liv, please don't beating yourself up about it. It was an accident, honey. It's not your fault"

The rest of the car ride but to Olivia's apartment was silent. Elliot pulled up in front of her building and was about to get out with her until she stopped him.

"It's alright, El, I can go up alone" she said as she took her seat belt off.

"Don't you want me to spend the night with you?"  
She slowly shook her head as she opened the car door. "No, I'm sorry, El, but I really would like to be alone tonight" she replied before giving him a gentle kiss on the lips and getting out of the car, closing the door behind her.

---------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning came and Elliot knocked on Olivia's apartment door. He was going to take her to the hospital to see Melody. He got no answer but he knew that she was home because he saw her car sitting in her parking space.

"Liv? Olivia, please open the door, honey" he begged, banging on the door.

He couldn't open it because he had accidentally left it at his apartment.

After a few minutes still no answer, so he decided to go to the owner to get him to unlock the door for him. The owner unlocked the door for him and he opened it.

* * *

**Please leave me a nice review!!!**


	15. Sickening Sorrows

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything from the show no matter how much I beg. Lol!**

* * *

Elliot was stressing out as he walked in to Olivia's apartment. He walked through it and couldn't find her anywhere until he got to the closed bedroom door. He opened the door to reveal Olivia lying on her bed on her stomach.

He sat down beside her on the bed and noticed that she was still sound asleep. Elliot rubbed her back and she groaned.

"Liv, wake up, honey"

"I don't wanna" she mumbled, half asleep.

Something sitting on the bedside table caught his eye as it glistened in the sunlight coming through the bedroom window. It was an almost empty bottle of Vodka. It was obvious that she was still feeling very guilty about Melody's car accident the day before and she was trying to drink it away.

Elliot sighed and grabbed his cell phone out of his coat pocket, pressing speed dial three for Maureen..

"Hi daddy" Maureen answered, knowing that it was her father from the caller ID.

"Hey Maureen. Could you please drop your sisters and brother off at school?"

Maureen sighed. "I don't think that's a very good idea, dad"

"Why not?" Elliot asked, clearly confused.

"The twins are crying for mom again"

Elliot sighed and looked down at Olivia. "Ok, don't move. I'm bringing Liv home with us"

Maureen was confused. "I thought that you were taking Olivia to the hospital to see Melody after dropping us off at school"  
Elliot sighed again. "I was going to but she isn't feeling very well"

"Oh" Maureen replied, knowing about Olivia feeling guilty.

Elliot closed his cell phone, putting it back in to his pocket before trying to coax Olivia to wake up.

"Liv, honey, time to get up"

"I don't wanna" she mumbled again, turning over away from Elliot.

Elliot sighed. "That's it" he whispered to himself, before getting up off the bed.

He grabbed a bag and filled it with some clothes before putting the bag on his shoulder and walking back over to the bed. He scooped Olivia up off of the bed against her mumbled protests.

"Let me go, Elliot. Put me down"

"No honey. I'm taking you home with me and the kids" he replied, pulling the apartment door closed behind them.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Maureen and Kathleen saw their father carrying Olivia out of apartment building, so they climbed out of the front of the mini van.

Kathleen opened the back door and told the twins to move to the back to make room for Olivia.

"I'll help you, daddy" Maureen said as she walked over to her father.

"Thanks baby girl"

Kathleen climbed in to the mini van before Elliot and Maureen gently placed Olivia in to the van. Olivia's head was on Kathleen's lap as she gently ran her hand through Olivia's hair as Olivia continued to sleep.

They were half way to the Stabler residence when Olivia began to stir. She opened her eyes and was confused as to where she was.

"Wha—where am I?" she asked, disoriented.

Kathleen gently stroked Olivia's cheek. "It's alright, Auntie Liv"  
Olivia sat up. "Take me home, Elliot" she said angrily, but winced from the thumping pain in her skull.

She felt the bile rising up to her throat and knew that she was going to be sick. "Pull over, El"

"Nope" he replied, continuing to drive.

"Please, El. I'm going to be sick" she begged.

Elliot sighed and pulled over, where upon Olivia instantly opened the door and jumped out before throwing up some of the night before's alcohol.

Olivia sobbed as she was leaning over, being sick. "It's all my fault. I don't deserve to live"

Elliot sighed as he rubbed her back. He didn't know what to say to her since she would still blame herself no matter what he said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Olivia woke again from a nap a few hours later, she had no recognition of what happened that morning, so she was confused to find herself in Elliot's guest bedroom.

She laid there in silence, feeling nauseous so she didn't to move fearing that she would be sick. Elliot walked in to the room moments later and smiled. "Hey honey, you're awake"

Olivia massaged her temples to try to get rid her headache. "Hey. What time is it? How did I get here?"

Elliot sat beside her on the bed and wrapped his arm around her. "It's 1:23pm, honey. Don't you remember anything from this morning?"

Olivia laid her head on his shoulder. "No, I don't. What happened?"

He kissed her forehead. "Honey, do you even remember what you did last night?"

"The last thing I remember was watching some sad movie and drinking a bottle of Vodka"

"Liv, you need to stop beating yourself up about what happen to Melody. It isn't your fault and I bet Melody even told you that in the hospital"

Olivia nodded as she snuggled closer to Elliot, who in turn, wrapped his other arm around her, embracing her in a hug.

"Are you feeling alright now, honey?"

"Yeah, besides the thumping headache and the nausea"

"Oh honey" he whispered, running a soothing hair through her hair. "Have you now learnt your lesson about trying to drink away your sorrows being a bad thing?"

Olivia slightly smiled. "For now"

Elliot smiled. "Good to know. But next time do it here, so I can nurse you back to health"

"Thanks, El. I love you"

"Anytime, Liv. Anytime and I love you too"

The two detectives sat there on the bed in silence listening to the kids downstairs, just in each other's embrace until the phone rang, bringing them out of their thoughts.

Elliot picked up the phone, hoping it wasn't work calling them in for a case.

"Stabler"

* * *

**Please press the blue button below and leave me a nice review. You know you wanna! Lol!**


	16. Run Away

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything from the show, no matter how much I beg!!!!**

* * *

"Stabler."

"Hi Mr Stabler, it's Nurse Dakota Walker from Mercy General Hospital. Is Olivia Benson there with you?"

"Yes, she is right here" he said and covered the mouth piece to talk to Olivia. "Liv, Nurse Dakota Walker from Mercy General would like to talk to you," he whispered, passing her the phone.

"Olivia Benson speaking."

"Hello Olivia, we need you to come down to Mercy General."

"Why? What's wrong with Melody?" she asked, beginning to freak out, thinking something terribly wrong with her daughter.

"I'll talk to you on your arrival."

Olivia sighed. "Ok, I'll be there as soon as I can," she said and hung up. "El, can I please use your shower?"

"Of course, Liv," he replied, knowing that she wasn't in the mood to talk.

Olivia returned from the bathroom about twenty minutes later, dressed in dark blue jeans with a purple belt and a black sweatshirt, black boots and her hair was neatly tied back in a ponytail.

"Would you like me to take you to the hospital?" he asked, gently as he watched her walk back in to the room.

Olivia shook her head, bitting her bottom lip. "Just to the subway, please."  
Elliot nodded and took her hand in his. The two detectives walked downstairs to find all four of Elliot's children in the living room watching the movie 'Cars'.

"Guys, I'm driving Liv to the subway. I'll be back soon," he informed them as he grabbed his car keys off of the coffee table.

All four children just nodded, as they were too engrossed in the movie to talk.

Olivia walked outside to the mini van and waited for him. Once she heard the beeps from his key less entry remote unlocking the car, she opened the passenger door and hopped in before putting her seat belt on.

Elliot got in and started the car before backing out of the drive way and driving off.

After about seven minutes of driving, Elliot couldn't handle the deafening silence anymore. He pulled over and placed his hand on Olivia's left thigh.

"Why did you pull over, El?" she asked, continuing to look out the passenger window. She didn't want Elliot to see the tears welled up in her eyes, threatening to fall.

"Liv, please talk to me. What did the nurse say?"

Olivia sighed and turned to face Elliot. She tried her hardest to keep her emotions in check but some stray tears managed to fall against her will. Elliot delicately wiped them away with his thumbs before lightly kissing the tip of her nose.

"Honey, please talk to me," he begged his pale looking and upset lover. He couldn't stand to see her hurt or upset.

"El, I don't know what is wrong with my daughter. The nurse told me that she wanted to talk to me when I arrived."

"Oh honey. I'm going with you. You shouldn't have to do this alone," he said, sympathetically.

Olivia shook her head. "No, you need to be with your children. Their mother committed suicide not too long ago. They're still grieving, so please just drop me off at the subway" she said, softly. She did want him there with her for support, she needed it, but his children needed him also.

Elliot took his hand off of her thigh and nodded. She was stubborn and he'd known her long enough to know that. She was also independent and didn't accept help very often; she practically raised herself, so she only knew how to be independent and stubborn. Elliot respected that and her.

He pulled away from the curb and drove the rest of the way to the subway. Elliot pulled up and Olivia got out. "Thanks, El. I'll see you later. I love you," she said quickly and ran off before he could answer.

Elliot shook his head in confusion and drove off. There was something wrong and she was hiding it but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. "Oh my God, could she be pregnant?" he thought to himself but then shook his head. "Nah, she'd tell me if she was."

Olivia got on to the next train headed to Mercy General. She sat alone in the back of the carriage, watching the people in front of her. There were a few Gothic teens, a mother and father with a newborn baby boy, sleeping in his stroller, a couple of chatting grandmothers and a couple mothers with their toddlers. Two little girls, who were each playing with a doll, sitting on their mother's laps.

As she watched them, she felt so alone, everyone was with someone. She loved Elliot but she felt like she was interrupting his and his children's lives. She also loved Melody but she was almost twenty years old, she was independent. She sighed. "Why do I even bother?" she thought to herself, before hearing that her stop was next.

She stood and walked over to the doors. She got off the train and walked the rest of the way to the hospital. Olivia sighed as she walked through the main doors of the hospital and walked up to the desk and asked to talk to Nurse Dakota Walker.

A short woman with a bigger stature, medium length blonde hair and blue eyes walked over to Olivia.

"Hello Olivia, I'm Nurse Dakota Walker. Let's go in to Dr. Mitchell's office. She's waiting for us."

Olivia took a deep breath and followed the young nurse to Dr. Mitchell's office.

"Hello Olivia," Dr. Mitchell greeted her as she entered her office.

"Hi. Can you please tell me what's going on?"

"Take a seat, Olivia," Dr. Mitchell said as she sat down at her desk.

Olivia took a deep breath and sat down.

"Ok, Olivia, I'll get right on it. We ran some tests on Melody and we got the results back this morning."  
Olivia nodded. "Ok, what's wrong?' Olivia asked, rubbing her hands together, nervously.

"Well it appears that she has diabetes. I would like to test you for it as well."

Olivia was in shock. "What?!"

"I'm sorry, Olivia. But she had a low blood sugar at the time of the car accident."

Olivia nodded. "Alright."

"Ok, let's go in to an exam room and I will take some blood to run the test," she said, standing up.  
Olivia nodded and followed her out.

They walked in to an exam room, Olivia sat on the bed and Dr. Mitchell took some blood.

When it was over, Olivia got up off the bed. "Could you please call my cell phone with the results?" she said passing her a piece of paper with her cell phone number on it.

"Of course. Bye."

"Bye," Olivia said and walked out.

She walked to Melody's room to see her.

"Hi honey," she said as she sat down beside the bed.

"Hey mom. Did Dr. Mitchell tell you that I have diabetes?"  
Olivia sighed and nodded. "Yeah, honey. I'm sorry."  
"It's not your fault, mom. Anyways, I'm seeing one of the male nurses."  
Olivia smiled. "What's his name?"

"Damien Lockhart."

"That's nice."

"Here he is right now," she said, pointing out the tall, athletic Irish man in the doorway.

"Damien, say hi to my mom."

Damien walked over to Olivia with a smile on his face. "Hello Miss Benson."

"Hello. Call me Olivia."

"Ok, Olivia. I promise to take very good care of Mel."  
Olivia smiled. "Alright. I got to get going, honey," Olivia said, standing up before kissing her goodbye.

Melody sensed that there was something wrong. "Mom, are you alright? What's going on?"

"Nothing, honey. I'll just leave the two of you alone," she said and walked out.

"Is your mom alright?" Damien asked confused.

"I don't know. I will ring her at home later to see."

Damien nodded. "Ok."

Olivia walked out and went to the subway, the train to head home came but Olivia decided that she didn't want to go home. First, Melody's car accident and now she's been diagnosed with diabetes. She needed to get away for awhile. So she caught the next train to back to her apartment.

When she arrived about half an hour later, she walked in to her bedroom and packed a bag full of clothes and left again, locking the door behind her before catching a cab to a hotel about forty minutes away. She just needed to be alone for a few days.

Day turned in to night and Elliot was worried when Olivia hadn't come back or called him to let him that she was alright. When the phone rang, it jerked him out of his thoughts.

"Stabler."

"Hi Elliot. It's Melody. Can I please talk to my mom?"

Elliot was confused. "Isn't she with you?"

"No, she left hours ago and she was acting really weird when she left. Are you telling me that she come home?"

"Yeah, I haven't seen her since I dropped her off at the subway to go see you."

Melody sighed. "Do you want me to ring her apartment?"

"No it's alright, I'll call her apartment and if she doesn't answer I'll call her cell phone."  
"Alright, when you get in contact with her, can you please get her to call me?"

"Sure. Bye," Elliot said and hung up before dialling in Olivia's apartment number.

Upon receiving no answer, he tried her cell phone. He got no answer again.

"Oh my God, where the hell is she?" he thought to himself, freaking out.

He walked in to the living room to find Maureen working on an assignment.

"Hey Mo, I'm going down to Olivia's apartment, she isn't answering her home or cell phone and I'm starting to get worried."

Maureen nodded. "Alright, daddy. Make sure she is alright."

"See you soon," he said, grabbing his car keys and running out to the car.

When he arrived at Olivia's apartment building, he ran up the stairs instead of waiting for the elevator. He knocked on her door and yet again, got no answer, so he used his key to get in.

Elliot looked around her apartment and found nothing strange until he walked in to her bedroom and noticed some clothes on her bed and clothes missing out of her drawers.

"Shit, where has she gone?"

* * *

**Please press the blue button below and leave me a nice review!!**


	17. Decisions and Results

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, but here it is and sorry it's a bit on the short side, the next chapter should be longer!!! Please read and review!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything from the show.**

* * *

Olivia sat around on the bed in her lonely hotel room trying to figure out if her decision to run away again was a good idea.

"Did I make the right decision? Should I have taken off again like this?" she thought to herself, staring out of the freshly cleaned window at all the lights from houses in the distance, brightening the dark night sky.

The depressed, tall brunette sighed and looked at her cell phone to find that she had twelve missed calls. She opened the cell phone to find that eight of the missed calls were from Elliot and the other four were from Melody. She contemplated whether or not to call them back. After several minutes of debating whether or not to call them, she finally decided on just sending them a short text message to both of them.

The brunette sent one to her daughter first, which said: 'I'm alright, honey. I love you. Love Mom'

Once the message was sent, she decided to send one to Elliot. "He must be freaking out about me" she thought in her head as she typed the message to send to Elliot, which read: 'I'm so sorry, El. But I just need to have some time alone to think. I love you so much'.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Elliot was sitting on his couch in the living room, watching TV, wearing grey track pants and no shirt on. He had his cell phone sitting right beside him, waiting for any contact from Olivia.

He put his head in his hands and sighed. "I hope that she is alright, wherever she is" he thought to himself only to be interrupted by his cell phone beeping.

The worried brown haired detective looked up and grabbed his cell phone, opening it to see one new text message from Olivia. He opened up the message and read it. He sighed after reading it and ran a shaking hand down his face. Elliot decided to send one back. He pressed reply and typed in a new message, which read: 'Honey, I know you're upset but please come home. Let me hold you. I love you so much'

He hit send and got up off of the couch, heading in to his bedroom to go to bed. The handsome detective knew that he wouldn't be getting much sleep tonight, if any at all. But he decided to try anyway.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Olivia was lying in the bed at the hotel when her cell phone went off, indicating that she had a new text message. She wasn't going to read it but she ended up grabbing the cell phone and opening it up to read it.

She smiled when she read the text message from the man that she loved with all of her heart. She really did prefer to be in Elliot's big, strong, warm arms in the bed that they now shared instead of this crummy hotel in a cold, lonely bed forty minutes away. God only knows what extra curricular activities had taken place on this bed by complete strangers. Just the thought of it turned her stomach especially since she was now lying on the bed.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Melody was sitting in her hospital bed, still very concerned about her mother when her cell phone went off. She knew she wasn't supposed to have it on, but she was so worried about her mother. She looked on the front screen, which clearly said 'One New Message'.

She opened up the cell phone and saw that the text message was from her mother. The concerned daughter read the text message from her mother and sighed. "Well at least I know that she is alright"

Melody's new young sexy boyfriend walked in to the room and saw his girlfriend sigh as she read a text message.

"Honey, are you alright?" he asked, walking up to the bed.

Melody looked up and nodded. "Yeah, yeah. I'm fine" she replied, not very convincingly.

He sat down beside her on the uncomfortable hospital bed and held her closely.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Elliot was woken when he felt someone climb in to bed with him. "What the hell?!" he thought as he instantly turned on the bed side lamp. He was surprised and happy at the same time to see a beautiful, tall, thin brunette. Olivia. His Olivia. She had come home to him.

"Hey baby" he whispered, putting his arms around her petite body allowing her to snuggle in to his warm, half naked body.

"I'm so sorry, El. I shouldn't have taken off like that. I should have come here straight to you. In to your loving, strong, warm, safe arms...I love you so damn much" she whispered.

Elliot planted a sweet, gentle kiss on her soft lips. "It's alright, baby. You're here now and that's all that matters. I love you so much"

Olivia slightly smiled. "I still feel bad, especially since Mel has been diagnosed with diabetes. I've been tested as well"

"Oh honey. It's not your fault. I'll always be here for you"

"Thanks, El. That means so much to me"

"Anytime, honey. Now get some rest" he said and held her as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

He watched her sleep so peacefully for a while until he drifted off in to dreamland himself.

Olivia and Elliot woke at around nine the next morning to the phone ringing and since Olivia was closer, she answered it.

"Stabler residence" she answered, half asleep.

"Is that Olivia?" asked the woman on the other end.

"Yes" she replied, sitting up.

"It's Dr Mitchell, I'm sorry if I woke you"

"It's alright"  
"Olivia...I have you test results"

"R-really?" she replied, nervously.

Elliot noticed the nervousness and put his arm around her, letting her know that he was there for her, for support.


	18. Well?

**A/N: Sorry it's short, but I hope you like it! Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Melody and the doctor.**

* * *

"Yes, Olivia...Your test come up negative for Diabetes. But something else did come up on your blood test. I would like to talk you and Elliot in person, so I would like the two of you to come in" Dr Mitchell informed her over the phone.

Olivia was nervous. "What is the hell is wrong with me?" she thought to herself before answering the doctor.

"We will be there soon" she hung up and looked up at Elliot.

"Well, what's going on, honey?" he asked, concerned.

"I don't have Diabetes..."

"That's good, isn't it?" he asked, not quite sure what she was thinking from her facial expression.

"But something else came up in my blood test and she wants the two of us to go in and see her, so she can tell us in person" she replied, unsure what to feel at the certain moment.

Elliot noticed her nervousness and confusion, so he planted a soft kiss on her cheek. "Well why don't we both have a shower and we'll get coffee on the way to the hospital"

Olivia nodded and got up off of the bed before gently grabbing Elliot's hand.

"What's wrong, honey?" he asked, concerned from his spot on the bed.

"Can you please come and have a shower with me? I want to get to the hospital sooner rather then later. I really need to and want to know what's wrong with me" she spoke softly but just loud enough for Elliot to hear as she held back the threatening tears in her eyes.

Elliot scooted over on the bed and got off right beside Olivia before embracing her in a big, tight hug. "It's alright, honey. Let out all your tears. I'm here for you. You'll feel better, just let it out, Livvie" he whispered in to her ear as her head rested on his left shoulder.

That was all it took for the beautiful brunette. She broke down right in the warmth and safety of her lover's big, strong arms.

He rubbed gentle soothing circles on her back as she let out all of her tears. When she finished crying, she looked up at Elliot. "Thanks, El"  
"Anytime. Let's go have a shower." He guided her in to the bathroom, where Elliot turned the shower on, getting the temperature of the water just right as Olivia got undressed before she hopped in.

Elliot then got undressed and hopped in behind her. Olivia turned around and kissed him, a kiss which Elliot instantly deepened before pulling away, leaving Olivia confused.

"What's wrong?"

"Baby, remember that we have to go down to the hospital. We can make love when we get back home. I promise"

Olivia nodded and smiled in understanding.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

The two detectives were ready and out the door about twenty minutes later at about 8:50. Elliot guided his lover in to the passenger seat of his car, before shutting the door. He walked around to the driver's side and hopped in before putting the key in and starting the engine before driving off to Mercy General Hospital to talk to Dr Mitchell. The car drive was silent besides maybe about five words that were spoken.

They entered the building, hand in hand as they walked down to Dr Mitchell's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in"

Elliot opened the door and guided Olivia in before closing the door and sitting in the chair beside Olivia in front of the young doctor's desk.

"So what's wrong with me?" Olivia asked nervously.

The young intelligent doctor looked at Olivia's blood test results only to be interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Come in" Dr Mitchell called.

The door opened to reveal Melody, who was dressed in dark blue jeans, a black 'Evanescence' tee and black boots. "Oh, sorry. Am I interrupting?" she asked, feeling bad for interrupting.

"It's alright, Mel. You're my daughter, you can be here and listen. Are you being released today?" Olivia asked, turned around to look at her daughter.

"Yeah, so could you please give me a lift home when you are finished?"

"Sure, we can take you home. You can stay and listen, Mel"

Melody slowly shook her head and smiled. "It's alright, mom. You can tell me later when or if you are ready to tell me what's happening. I don't want to interude. I'll just get something to eat, so call my cell when you're finished"

Olivia slowly nodded. "Alright, honey. We'll see you soon"

Melody smiled at her mother and Elliot before walking out of the office, closing the office door behind her.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Olivia turned back around to face the young, intelligent, female doctor.

The nervous brunette rubbed her hand together nervously. "So...What is wrong with me?" she asked again.

Dr Mitchell put the paper with Olivia's blood test results down on the table in front of her and clasped her hands together.

"Well?" Elliot asked, anxiously wanting to know what was wrong with his lover.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Melody walked out of the hospital and walked toward a little cafe down the street and called her boyfriend.

"Hey baby" he answered his phone.

"Hey. My mom is in an important meeting with Dr Mitchell for her blood test resutls. I need to know...Does my mom have Diabetes as well?"

He sighed over the phone and Melody heard the sigh very clearly.

"Please tell me" she begged.

"Mel, you know I can't tell you. I could lose my job"

Melody sighed, sadly. "Ok, I'll see you later"

"Mel----" he began to say but Melody had already hung up on him.


	19. Can't Please Everyone

**A/N: I hope that you all like this chapter! Please read and review!!**

**Disclaimer: Is there an EO baby around? No? Well I don't own it!**

* * *

"There isn't actually anything wrong with you, Olivia" the young doctor informed her.

Olivia was confused. She looked at Elliot then back at the doctor. "Why did I need to come here for then?" she asked, getting up to leave.

The young, intelligent doctor knew that she had to tell Olivia now before she walked out of the office.

"You're pregnant, Olivia"

The beautiful brunette was caught off guard. She stopped and turned around in shock.

"What?!"

"You're pregnant" the doctor repeated.

The shocked brunette had to sit down and absorb this new information. "Wow! I thought that I was too old for this to happen to me again" she spoke softly and smiled before looking at Elliot, who was also smiling. "We're having a baby, El"

Elliot took Olivia's hand in his and kissed the back of it. "We're having a baby, Liv" he repeated with fatherly pride.

The happy, expecting parents were startled by Dr Mitchell when she began speaking again. "I would like to do an ultrasound to see how far along you are, Olivia" she said as she stood up.

Olivia nodded as she and Elliot got up as well before the two of them followed the young, intelligent doctor out of the nice, neat office.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

The three of them walked down three corridors before entering a small, sterile, white room filled with a bed and all the necessary medical items.

"Take a seat on the bed" Dr Mitchell said as she wheeled over the ultrasound machine.

Olivia got up on the bed and laid down.

The caring, happy doctor smiled as she got the machine ready. "Lift your tee-shirt to just under your breasts" she instructed the expectant mother.

She lifted up her tee-shirt to just under her breasts as instructed before holding on to Elliot's hand again.

"This gel is going to be a bit cold"

Olivia nodded but still winced from the sudden coldness on her still flat stomach.

Dr Mitchell turned on the screen and moved the wand a bit until a greyish figure appeared on the screen.

"It appears that you are about five weeks pregnant, Olivia. Congratulations"

"Thanks" she replied, not taking her eyes off of the screen. She hadn't gone through this in twenty years. "How are we going to tell Mel and all your kids?" Olivia asked, finally taking her eyes off of the screen and looked up at Elliot.

He shrugged. "We'll figure it out" he said as the doctor wiped the gel off of Olivia's belly.

"Would you like a print-out?" asked the intelligent young doctor all of a sudden.

"Yes please" Elliot spoke for Olivia.

Olivia was passed the print out after she sat up and fixed up her tee-shirt. "Thanks" she replied, getting off of the bed.

"I would like to see you in three weeks time, because of your age your pregnancy is classified as high risk. So you will need more regular check ups through all your pregnancy and remember to take it easy, Olivia"

Olivia nodded. "Thank you"

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

The happy couple walked out of the hospital and got in to their car to head home.

"I'm going call the kids to meet us at your house, El"

He nodded. "You and Mel are going to have to move in now because of the baby"

Olivia smiled and nodded in agreement as she grabbed her cell phone from her jeans pocket.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

The couple walked in to the house to find all five children waiting anxiously in the living room for them.

"So what's going on?" Maureen asked as her father and Olivia sat down on the couch together, still holding hands.

Olivia sighed. She and Elliot had a discussion in the car and decided that Olivia was going to tell the children.

"In about eight months there is going to be a new baby in the house" she spoke proudly but anxiously awaited the children's reactions.

Four out of five were cheering. Kathleen was just standing there in the background with her arms crossed on her chest, not at all happy with the current situation.

"Congratulations" the four happy children said before taking turns giving Elliot and Olivia hugs.

Melody, Maureen, Lizzie and Dickie all left afterwards so Elliot and Olivia could talk to the 'party pooper'.

"Kathleen, what's wrong?" Elliot asked, cautiously.

"I don't want a baby in the house! She is trying to take over being our mother. She'll never be my mother!" she yelled with such anger and force.

She'd been happy about her father dating Olivia but now that Olivia was pregnant, she decided to lash out.

The beautiful brunette was so hurt at Kathleen's outburst. She stood in the background, biting her bottom lip, trying her hardest to hold back tears.

She took a deep breath. "Excuse me" she spoke softly before rushing off to Elliot's bedroom, locking the door behind her.

Kathleen finally realised the pain that she just caused Olivia when she heard the door slam and lock. She hadn't meant anything she had said it was just that she missed her mother so much.

Elliot was furious at Kathleen. "Apologise to Liv right now" he spoke in a low, furious tone.

The teen nodded and walked toward the room before knocking on the door.

"Liv?"

She didn't receive any answer, the only thing she heard were painful sobs. She'd never heard Olivia cry before, so she must've hurt her really bad to cause her to cry. Olivia rarely cried.

She kept knocking but never got any answer, so she walked back to her father.

"Dad, she won't answer the door" she informed him, sadly.

He sighed and nodded. "Alright, I'll try"

The handsome detective knocked on the door. "Livvie, please open the door, baby" he spoke, gently.

He didn't get any answer either but he could hear her heart breaking sobs through the door. She was being her normal stubborn self. "Mel might be able to get her to open up" he thought to himself as he walked toward Lizzie's room.

He found Melody, Maureen and Lizzie sitting on the floor, looking through a baby name book making two lists of names- boy names and girl names, for Olivia.

"Mel, could you please see if your mom will talk to you"

Melody nodded. She'd heard all the commotion and knew that her mother was hurt.

She softly rapped on the bedroom door. "Mom? Please let me in. Mom?"

Elliot sighed from his position beside Melody since she wasn't getting an answer either.

If she wouldn't talk to Melody, she wouldn't talk to anyone.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Elliot and four of the five children were sitting on the couch in the living room, watching a movie. Kathleen had locked herself in her bedroom, still feeling bad.

They heard a door open and someone walk out. The five of them looked over to see Olivia.

Her hair was a mess, her eyes were red rimmed and you could see the path from where the tears had streamed down her cheeks.

"I'm going out for a run….No-one follow me. I mean it" she spoke angrily.

They all nodded and watched her leave.

"Well she's not crying anymore just really pissed off" Elliot sighed.

Melody patted his shoulder. "Mom will come around soon. She's just going for a run to settle down. She'll be home soon" she said and slightly hoped that she was right.

Melody knew about her mother's track record of running away when things got way too tough.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O—

Day faded in to night and none of them had heard from the hurt brunette. They were all so worried about her.

"Where is she?" Melody asked worried.

"I don't know. I hope she hasn't run off like last time"

"I'm calling her cell" Melody grabbed her cell phone and called her mother's cell.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

"Come on. Pick up, Mom" she begged.


	20. Time and Forgiveness

**A/N: This morning is crappy already, I can't sleep and there's a thunderstorm! Anyways I hope you like this chapter. This one is for xXBlissfulCursesXx for beta-ing the first half of the chapter. Please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone to do with the show!**

* * *

Olivia was sitting in the back of a taxi when she felt her cell phone vibrate in her jeans pocket. She grabbed it out and saw that it was her caring daughter calling. "They must be so worried about me" she thought to herself before flipping the phone open.

"Hey Mel" she answered.

"Oh my God! Mom, are you alright?" Melody spoke quickly.

"Calm down, honey. I'm fine. I just needed some time alone. I'm on my way home now"

"Ok Mom" Melody replied and hung up before looking at all the people staring at her waiting for answers.

"Mom is on her way home right now" Melody informed them.

"That's good" Elliot replied with a sigh of relief.

Olivia walked in to the house about ten minutes later, her dark hair swishing lightly against her shoulders, with two pizza boxes in her arms and a smile on her face.

"I have pizzas" she announced to the hungry children.

Melody, Maureen, Lizzie and Dickie took off with the pizza leaving Olivia and Elliot alone in the living room. Elliot was confused about Olivia's change in behaviour. She was acting like nothing had happened earlier which had upset her.

He wrapped his arms around her petite waist. "Are you alright, baby?"

She slowly nodded and slightly smiled. "Yeah I'm alright. It hurt but I'm alright. I just needed some time alone. I went home, had a hot bath and had a sleep"

Elliot kissed the tip of her nose. "Kathleen has been beating herself up. She has locked herself in her bedroom, all day"

Olivia nodded and kissed the handsome detective on the lips. "I'll go talk to her" she spoke softly before gently dislodging herself from her lover's grip.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Olivia padded down the hallway and knocked quietly on Kathleen's bedroom door. "Kathleen, Honey. Can we talk?" Olivia asked softly, her voice reverberating through the wooden door.

Seconds later, Olivia heard the door unlock and saw the door open, revealing a teary eyed Kathleen.

"Honey, can we talk?" Olivia asked again softly as she followed the teen in to the bedroom, closing the door behind her.

Kathleen sat down on her bed with her legs crossed, looking down in shame.

Olivia sat beside the distraught girl and put a soft, caring hand on her thigh. "Kathleen…." She began but Kathleen interrupted her.

"Olivia, I'm so sorry for hurting you…..I didn't mean anything that I yelled at you. I just miss my mom," she apologised in a soft whisper, only just loud enough for Olivia to hear.

She quickly wiped away a rebellious tear that made its way down her cheek.

Olivia sighed and subconsciously put one hand on her still flat belly and the other around Kathleen's shoulders, "I know, honey. I know….So are you alright about the baby?"

Kathleen nodded and put her hand on Olivia's belly as well.

"Of course I am. But I want some in put on the name of my baby brother or sister," she smiled and took her hand away from Olivia and the new sibling which lay beneath her skin.

"Of course. I bet Mel, Maur and Lizzie have already started going through the baby names book and started a list. Why don't you join them?" She said, smiling back and giving Kathleen's shoulders squeeze before getting up to leave the bedroom.

"So we're good?" Kathleen asked just to double check.

Olivia turned around and smiled. "We're good," she replied and walked out.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Olivia walked back in to the living room to find Elliot, Melody, Maureen, Lizzie and Dickie with full bellies and most of the Hawaiian and BBQ Chicken pizzas gone.

"Thanks for saving me some pizza, guys" she laughed picking up the BBQ Chicken pizza box. There were only three pieces left.

She saw Kathleen walk in. Kathleen seemed a bit happier, so Olivia offered her the last three remaining pieces.

"Here you go, honey" she smiled.

Kathleen took two and left Olivia one. "You can have that last one. Thanks," she spoke softly, accepting the pizza.

"Thanks, honey. There's Hawaiian here as well. Well there's only five pieces left of that one because these five are pigs" Olivia joked about her lover, daughter and her other future step children.

Kathleen actually laughed to Olivia's surprise.

"Help yourself, Kathleen. If there isn't any left, I will just grab something else" she said and walked off in to the kitchen leaving the six most important people in her life in the living room.

Melody looked at the other four who had helped her eat most of the pizza. "I think we should have waited for mom before we ate because she did buy the pizzas."

Elliot nodded in agreement. "You're right. I'll order another one."

"Get her favourite one." Maureen spoke up.

Melody walked in to the kitchen to see her mom while Elliot called the pizza place.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

"Hi, I would like to order a large BBQ Chicken pizza…..Pick up….thanks." Elliot ordered before hanging up.

In the kitchen, Melody was sitting at the dinner table beside her mom.

"Are you alright, mom?" she asked after a long silence.

Olivia took a deep breath and looked up at her daughter. "Yeah, I'm fine, honey."

She plastered a fake smile on her face before giving Melody's hand a gentle squeeze and leaving her at the table, searching out her own quiet space away from anyone else so she could just breathe for a moment.

Melody sighed and walked back in to the living room. Elliot looked up at her and noticed that Olivia wasn't with her.

"Where's your mom?" he asked, concerned.

Melody ran a hand through her long brown hair. It was just like her mother's. Soft, thick and bouncy. "She faked being happy. She walked off to be alone, probably upstairs on the balcony" she told her future stepfather. The concern evident in her voice.

Elliot slowly nodded and got up from the couch. "Could you and Maur go down to the pizza place and pick up the pizza?"

"Sure. Come on, Maur" she said and the two young women walked out.

"Guys, get ready for bed" Elliot spoke to the three remaining children.

All three teenagers nodded and Elliot walked off to find Olivia.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Elliot found Olivia where Melody said that she probably was. The balcony. She was sitting on the plastic, beach chair, sitting yoga style just looking out over Queens. It wasn't much of a view but it was peaceful. Elliot walked up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders, startling her.

She looked up and plastered a fake smile at her lover but he knew it was fake. Olivia couldn't fool him; he'd known her long enough to know when she was faking.

"Liv, honey. I know you are faking that smile" he said moving her legs so he could sit down. He placed her legs in his lap and continued. "Baby, what's wrong?"

She took a deep breath just shrugged. A random, stray tear fell down her left cheek. Elliot gently brushed it away with his thumb before cupping her olive toned face in his hands. "Honey, please talk to me"

Olivia was about to answer but they were interrupted by Melody and Maureen with Olivia's favourite pizza in their hands.

"Happy eating" the girls joked as they passed the pizza to her.

Olivia opened it to find a BBQ Chicken pizza and smiled. "Thanks girls. I've had a major craving for this all day and since you ate the other one I had to wait longer. But now I have this one. Yummy" she spoke and then took a bite of a piece.

The two young women said goodnight to Elliot and Olivia, leaving them alone to talk.

After a moment's silence, Elliot cupped Olivia's face again, stopping her from eating her pizza causing her to whine a bit.

"El, I'm hungry. I am eating for two, you know?" she playfully pouted.

He laughed and shook his head. "Livvie, I know something is bothering you….what is it? You are starting to freak me out a bit" he spoke softly, the concern evident in his voice and his icy blue eyes.

Olivia shrugged. "There's nothing wrong, El" she took another bit of the pizza before Elliot could stop her again.

He sighed but continued to look in to his lover's chocolate brown eyes. "Baby….please talk to me" he begged.

Olivia sighed and slowly nodded. "Alright……"


	21. Late Night Emergencies & Another Secret

**A/N: Don't you just hate being woken up by someone with only a few hours of sleep, well that's what happened to me this morning and I am so tired. This chapter is for xXBlissfulCursesXx for beta-ing this chapter for me and for pteradactyl for being my newest reviewer for my stories! Please read and review. The next chapter is being written so it should be up before Christmas Day!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything to do with the show.**

* * *

Last time:

"Baby….please talk to me" he begged.

Olivia sighed and slowly nodded. "Alright……"

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Olivia sighed and slowly nodded. "Alright...I'm depressed, El. I'm happy about the baby. But..." Olivia replied, looking down at her still flat belly.

Elliot gently cupped her face in his hands again. "But what, babe?" he asked in a whispered concern.

Olivia was about to answer but a loud smash came from inside the house. Both of them jumped off of the chair and bolted inside. They found Maureen on the kitchen floor, near the sink with a deep cut on her forehead and a broken glass in her hand. The floor was wet underneath her.

Olivia kneeled down beside Maureen and looked up at Elliot. "Call an ambulance, El" she whispered as she tried to keep Maureen's neck straight and immobilized as much as possible.

Elliot ran out in to the living room to grab the cordless phone. He dialled 911 and walked back in to the kitchen to find his eldest daughter, now seizing.

"She's seizing, El. Something is really wrong" Olivia spoke quickly in a panic.

"Yes, I need an ambulance at 1102 Castleside Drive in Queens. My daughter is seizing" he spoke in a panic over the phone.

"Calm down, sir. An ambulance is on the way" said the caring woman over the phone.

"Thank you" he replied and placed the phone on the kitchen counter. He looked down at Olivia and Maureen to see that she had stopped seizing.

"Do you know how to handle seizures, Liv?" he asked, totally expecting her to say no.

Olivia nodded. "Yes I do" she said, distracted as she held Maureen on her side, grabbing one of her hands and reaching for a tea towel with the other to cover her eyes.

Elliot could see very clearly in her beautiful chocolate brown eyes that she was hiding something from him and it had something to do with seizures. But he knew that it wasn't the time to talk about it right now. It would be a serious conversation for later. The sounds of the sirens of the ambulance that was on the way brought him out of his thoughts. He knew that the ambulance was approaching as the sound of sirens got louder and louder the closer they got to the house.

About three minutes later, the remaining children came running downstairs to find out what the commotion was about and all gasped when they saw Maureen having a second seizure. Seconds later there was a knock on the door. The EMTs had finally arrived. Melody was the closest to the front door so she opened it, letting them in to help Maureen.

The children watched as the short, young red haired, hazel eyed female EMT slide an oxygen mask on to Maureen's nose and mouth before they lifted her up on to the gurney, strapping her on it.

"Sorry, only one can come in the bus with us" EMT Amity Sanders informed Olivia and Elliot.

"You go, El" Olivia told him with a nod.

Elliot nodded as well in return and quickly gave her kiss before following the EMTs out.

Olivia, Melody, Kathleen, Lizzie and Dickie watched from the front step as Elliot climbed in to the ambulance followed by the EMTs pushing the gurney in and in a matter of seconds they were speeding off with the sirens on.

Olivia sighed and looked at the children as they looked at her, waiting for her to speak.

"Get dressed, kids. We're going down there" she informed them before they ran off to their rooms and got dressed.

She sat down on the couch, waiting for them as she was still in her clothes from before.

The four teenagers were running down the stairs moments later. Kathleen, Lizzie and Dickie stayed in the foyer as Melody walked in to the living room to find her mother on the couch, crying.

She kneeled down in front of Olivia, placing a hand on her thigh. Olivia looked up at her daughter at the sudden contact.

"Are you alright, mom?" she asked, wiping away her mother's tears.

Olivia slowly nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine" she lied, through her teeth.

Melody knew she wasn't but didn't want to push her. "Come on, let's go" Olivia said, standing up.

Melody stood up as well and the five of them took off out of the house, in to the car before speeding off to the hospital.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Olivia, Melody, Kathleen, Dickie and Lizzie arrived at the hospital just fifteen minutes later. Olivia turned the car off, took the keys out of the ignition as the kids got out of the car. She got out as well and locked it before the five of them rushed in to the Emergency Department.

Dickie was the first to spot Elliot in the waiting room with his head in his hands, sobbing.

"Liv, dad's over there" he said, pointing at him.

Olivia nodded and ran over to him. Kathleen, Dickie and Lizzie just stood back to let Olivia comfort their father.

She sat down beside Elliot in the uncomfortable, plastic, beige chairs and wrapped her arms around him. Elliot rested his chin on her shoulder as he sobbed.

"She'll be alright, El. She's strong just like her father" she whispered, comfortingly in his ear.

"She seized again in the ambulance. They couldn't stop it. The last I saw her, she was still seizing as they rushed her in to the trauma room" he sobbed on her shoulder.

Olivia sighed and rubbed his back. "She'll be alright. She'll pull through this" she murmured as she continued to comfort him.

Olivia watched as the other four children sat down in the other chairs, sadly. They were all waiting for the doctor to emerge to inform them of Maureen's condition.

Time went by, painfully slowly for the family as they continued to wait for Maureen's doctor to emerge from the trauma room with news. Elliot had finally stopped sobbing after about twenty minutes. He lifted his head and pulled back to look in to Olivia's tired, sad, chocolate brown eyes. "Thanks, Liv"

"Of course, El. You've done it for me, it was time to return the favour" she whispered and slightly smiled.

Elliot softly kissed the tip of her nose and then on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you too" she whispered back.

Just then a tall, older balding man with a white lab coat finally emerged from the trauma room and walked in to the waiting room area.

"Family of Maureen Stabler?"

"We are" Elliot answered, motioning that all six of them were her family.

The doctor nodded and sat the closest that he could to them all.

"I'm Doctor Peter Madden," he said and shook Elliot's hand.

"Please tell me what is wrong with my daughter?"

The doctor sighed. "It appears that Maureen has Epilepsy. She was brought in a few weeks ago with the same symptoms but Epilepsy wasn't diagnosed at the time"

Dr Madden looked around and noted the shock on all of their faces. No-one had expected that.


	22. Early Morning

**A/N: Happy Holidays everyone!!!!! This chapter is for everyone that has been reviewing this story! PLease read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything from the show!**

* * *

Last time:

The doctor sighed. "It appears that Maureen has Epilepsy. She was brought in a few weeks ago with the same symptoms but Epilepsy wasn't diagnosed at the time"

Dr Madden looked around and noted the shock on all of their faces. No-one had expected that.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

"Can we please see her?" Elliot asked suddenly after he finally got over the shock.

"Only two at a time and only for a few minutes, since it's not visiting hours plus it's really late," Dr Madden explained in a friendly matter.

Olivia reached in to her purse and gave the kids some money. "Go get something to eat, ok?"

Melody, Kathleen, Dickie and Lizzie all nodded as Melody took the money from her mother. "Thanks," she said and walked off with the three younger ones.

Elliot took Olivia's hand in his and they both got up and followed the older doctor down the opposite corridor that the kids had walked down.

They stopped in front of a room with a brown polished wooden door with 14B stencilled above it.

"Maureen was moved in here so the trauma room could be freed up" He explained, opening the door.

"Thank you, Doctor" Elliot thanked him as he shook the man's hand.

"Sure. Take care" The Doctor said and walked away.

Elliot took Olivia's hand in his again and they walked in to the room to find Maureen lying there still asleep, recovering from the seizures that she had suffered.

Elliot sat on the seat beside the bed and gently pulled Olivia down on to his lap. She rested her head on his shoulder and they watched over Maureen.

The next five minutes went by in silence until a medium height young female nurse with blonde hair and crystal blue eyes walked in to check Maureen's vitals. "Sorry, you have to leave now. Visiting hours start at 10:30AM, if you would like to return then…" she spoke nicely.

Olivia got up and Elliot got up after her.

"Ok, thanks" Elliot spoke, taking Olivia's hand in his.

"I'm Nurse Hannah Spring, by the way."

Olivia smiled. "Nice to meet you. Bye."

"Bye."

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Olivia and Elliot walked back in to the waiting room to find Melody, Kathleen, Dickie and Lizzie sitting in the uncomfortable plastic seats, each with a bottle of juice or water and a chocolate donut each.

Olivia snickered. "That's not what I exactly meant by snacks, guys"

The teenagers just shrugged as they continued to eat their donuts.

Elliot laughed and shook his head. "Come on, let's go home. The sun will be up soon and we all need sleep."

The kids followed as Olivia leaned her tired head on Elliot's shoulder as they walked to the car.

They arrived home about fifteen minutes later and all stumbled to their bedrooms, exhausted.

Olivia was too exhausted to even change in to her pyjamas. She hopped in the bed and was out like a light as soon as her head touched the pillow. Elliot came out from the bathroom in boxers and smiled when he saw Olivia was already fast asleep. She looked so peaceful, even if there was something bothering her. He was determined to find out what it was but knew that it would have to wait until tomorrow.

Elliot hopped in to bed himself and lied behind his lover before wrapping his arms around her petite waist. She sighed in her sleep but didn't wake. Elliot planted a gentle kiss on her cheek before drifting off in to dreamland himself.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Elliot woke a few short hours later to the familiar sound of throwing up from the adjoining bathroom. He instantly knew that it was Olivia, without even looking at the other side of the bed. He looked at the clock. It clearly read: 7:04am. Elliot got up and walked up to the closed bathroom door. He opened it to find his pregnant lover kneeling in front of the toilet, hanging on to the sides for dear life, her head hanging over it as she emptied the contents of her already empty stomach. Elliot grabbed a cloth from the cupboard, walked over to the sink and wet it with cold water. He then sat beside Olivia and held it on her forehead.

When she felt like she wasn't going to be sick for moment, she leaned back.

"Hang on a second, honey" Elliot whispered and moved behind her. "Ok, lean back"

Olivia leaned back in to his chest as he held the wet cloth on her forehead again.

He gently brushed some stray hair from her face. "How long have you been like this, honey?" he asked in a whisper.

Olivia shrugged. "What time is it now?"

"Well it was 7:04 when I woke up. So it's probably at least ten past now."

"In that case, I've been up for about forty minutes." she admitted to the father of her unborn child.

"I'd say that this is the start of the morning sickness, Livvie."

Olivia groaned before pouncing back up and throwing up again. Elliot sighed. He put the cold, wet cloth back on her forehead and rubbed her back.

After another ten minutes Olivia's nausea had finally abated and she lay back resting in to Elliot's warm body.

"Are you alright now, honey?" he asked in a whisper as he caressed her olive tone cheek.

"For now." she replied in a weak whisper.

"Ok, we'll just sit here for a little while until you feel safe that you won't be sick again."

Olivia nodded and the room was quiet for a little while.

Elliot noticed his pregnant lover thinking and wanting to know, he spoke, "Penny for your thoughts, Livvie?"

Olivia smiled and looked up at Elliot. "I was just thinking that if we have a girl, I would like to name her Georgia. What do you think?"

Elliot nodded with a smile, looking down at her. "Yeah, I like it. It's a very nice name... Feel safe enough to go back to bed now?"

"Yeah I think so."

"Alright. Sit up slowly, so you don't make yourself sick again and I'll help you up."

Olivia was about to protest but she was too exhausted so she just took up his offer of help.

She sat up slowly and Elliot got up before helping her up and guided her back to bed.

"Get some more sleep, Liv. I'll go clean the bathroom" he whispered and kissed her cheek.

Olivia gently grabbed his wrist as he began to walk away. "Please don't leave me" she begged in a small, tired voice.

"Alright, baby" he replied and slipped in to bed beside her.

She rested her head on his chest and drifted off to sleep. Elliot looked down and smiled. She looked so peaceful, like an angel. He continued to watch her to sleep for about half an hour when she turned over and off of his body. Elliot gently and slowly slid out of the bed, so not to wake Olivia before walking in to the bathroom to clean it.

Elliot had almost finished with the bluey tiles and pearly white toilet bowl of the bathroom when he heard a scream and a murmur of his name from the bedroom.


	23. Dropped Like A Bomb

**A/N: I was going to post this after christmas, but decided that this chapter will be my present to all my reviewers for this story. So Happy Holidays. There is one more chapter and an epilogue left, both of which are already written. Please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything from the show!**

* * *

Elliot rushed back in to the bedroom to find Olivia looking pale, wide awake and looking around for him. She looked scared, which concerned Elliot.

"I'm right here, Liv. You're alright." he whispered, walking in to the bedroom.

He got in to the bed beside her, allowing her to snuggle in to him. Elliot wiped away the tears that had streamed from her beautiful chocolate brown eyes, "Livvie, what's wrong, honey?" he asked as he held her close to his half naked body.

Olivia sniffled and looked up in to his nice blue eyes. "You know how I knew how to handle Maureen's seizures?"

Elliot nodded, not sure where this conversation was going. "Yeah. How did you know, honey?"

"Promise that you won't hate me?" she asked on the brink of tears again.

Elliot caressed her cheek, "Of course, I won't hate you. Please tell me, honey."

Olivia took a deep breath but maintained eye contact with Elliot, "I'm an Epileptic. I was diagnosed the day Melody was born"

Elliot looked down at her in shock. "Huh? But I have never seen you have a seizure."

"I have it under control. But I could suffer one at any time."

Elliot scratched his head, "How come you were diagnosed the day Melody was born?"

"Because I'd been suffering seizures for months but it wasn't diagnosed until I'd had another one just after I gave birth to Melody." she explained.

Elliot took her hands in his. "Are there anymore secrets? Or is this the last secret?"

Some rebellious stray tears fell from Olivia's gorgeous eyes, which Elliot loved. He wiped them away with one hand but continued to hold her other hand.

"Is this the last secret, Liv?" he asked gently with one hand on her cheek.

Olivia sniffled and nodded, "Yes, there are no more secrets. I promise you. I don't want to lose you," she whispered.

Elliot caressed her cheek, "I'm not going anywhere, babe. But please no more secrets. I'll always be here for you, so you need to tell me what's going on, ok?" He spoke and wiped away some more rebellious tears with his thumb.

Olivia slowly nodded looking right in to Elliot's eyes, "I promise no more secrets. I will tell you everything." she promised him.

Elliot nodded and kissed the tip of her nose and then on the lips. "You're so beautiful, Liv."

Olivia blushed, "I won't be in a few months time when I have a big belly."

"Liv, you are the most beautiful woman that I have even seen. You will be just as beautiful when you are nine months pregnant as you are now. You are beautiful 24/7." he assured her.

Olivia nodded and smiled as she subconsciously put her hand on her still flat belly. "I can't wait to meet him or her. Which do you want?"

"I would like a boy but another girl would nice too. I don't really mind, just as long as the baby is healthy." he admitted.

Olivia smiled and yawned as she snuggled closer to Elliot.

"Come on you still need more sleep. Close your eyes, honey, I'm not leaving." he whispered as he gently lay down.

Olivia got comfortable, with her head on his chest and her left arm draped over his stomach. Elliot watched as she drifted back off to sleep before drifting off himself.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Elliot and Olivia were woken with a start when Dickie and Lizzie came running in, happily. Olivia groaned and rolled over as Elliot sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"What is it, guys?" he asked, groggily.

"The hospital called…" Dickie started the sentence.

"...and said Maureen has woken up." Lizzie finished.

Elliot nodded. "Ok have breakfast and get a shower" he told them.

The twins nodded and ran out, closing the bedroom door behind them.

Elliot turned toward Olivia to see that she had rolled away from him when the kids came in and she was now facing away from him.

He rubbed gentle, soothing circles on her back, causing Olivia to moan.

"Come on, Livvie. Time to get up." he whispered in her ear with a smile on his face.

"I don't wanna." she mumbled.

He stopped running her back and she groaned in disapproval, "Rub my back again, please." she begged, groggily.

Elliot laughed and began to rub her back again. "Come on, honey. Its 10:46 and the hospital rang."

"Yeah, I know. But I'm so tired." she whispered and rolled over to face him.

"Well we need to get food in to you. For you and the baby."

Olivia nodded. Elliot could see just how tired she was and sighed.

"I'll go make you some breakfast. I'll be back." he said and kissed her on the lips.

Olivia nodded and began to drift back off to sleep.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Olivia woke again, when the smell of bacon and eggs drifted across, reaching her nose. She sat up and rolled her eyes to see Elliot walking in with a tray.

"Here you go, Liv" he said as he sat down beside her on the bed before passing her the tray.

On the plate was bacon, eggs and toast and beside the plate was a large glass of orange juice.

"Thank you, El" she smiled.

She managed to get through most of the bacon and only one of the two eggs before feeling very nauseous again. Olivia passed Elliot the tray before pouncing off the bed and rushing in to the bathroom to be sick again.

The family was finally ready to go to the hospital at 12:54. They hopped in to the car and drove to the hospital. Since it was visiting hours, the whole family was allowed in to the room.

They walked in to the sterile, white hospital room to see Maureen sitting in the bed, watching TV. She still had an IV in the inside of her elbow but she looked happy.

"Hi guys." she greeted her family.

"Hey." everyone replied and each took a turn in giving her a gentle hug.

Maureen looked at her future stepmother and noticed that she looked a little pale.

"Morning sickness kick in, Liv?"

"Yeah." Olivia replied. She was sitting in Elliot's lap with her head resting on his shoulder again.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired. Are you alright?"

"I'm alright. Dr Madden said that I should be allowed to go home tomorrow morning. He also said that I have Epilepsy." she said sadly, "I don't know how I am going to live with it."

Olivia sat up and took Maureen's hand in hers. She didn't care that the whole family was watching her; it was time that found out her secret anyway.

"I'll teach you how to control it, Maur."

Maureen looked at Olivia, confused. "How?"

"I have Epilepsy. I was diagnosed the day that Mel was born."

The room was filled with shocked silence, the only noise being the light beeping of Maureen's heart monitors Olivia's secret was dropped like a bomb.


	24. Over reactions And Warm Hugs

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with the show. But please read and review!**

* * *

Last time:

"I'll teach you how to control it, Maur."

Maureen looked at Olivia, confused. "How?"

"I have Epilepsy. I was diagnosed the day that Mel was born"

The room was filled with shocked and surprised gasps from all of the children.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

"Mom, why didn't you tell me?" Melody asked quietly, hurt from her position on the other side of Maureen's hospital bed.

Olivia let go of Maureen's hand and sighed as she leaned back in to Elliot's chest.

Melody was so angry with her mother. She crossed her arms on her chest before storming out.

"Liv, go talk to her." Elliot whispered and kissed her cheek.

Olivia nodded and got up before walking out to catch up with her daughter. She caught up with Melody just before she got to the elevators. Olivia gently grabbed a hold of her daughter's wrist, causing her to turn around and before Olivia knew what was happening, Melody's open hand flew to her cheek with a big, loud slap.

Olivia was in total shock. Her daughter had just slapped her in the face. She put her hand to her sore, red cheek and nodded. "Ok, I see how you feel." she whispered before quickly walking back in the direction that she had come from.

Melody felt really bad for slapping her mother. She didn't mean it, it was only a reflex. "Mom!" she tried to call her mother back but Olivia was almost running back to Maureen's hospital room.

Melody stood there in shock and anger at herself as she watched her hurt mother walk away from her. Olivia was only trying to make an amends for keeping a secret.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Olivia walked back in to Maureen's hospital room. Everyone looked at her as she walked in, holding her cheek.

"Where's Mel?" Elliot asked, looking up from the chair beside the bed.

"I don't know." Olivia replied and removed her hand from her cheek.

Elliot gasped at the bright red hand mark on Olivia's cheek, causing all the children to look.

"Liv, what happened?" Maureen asked, as Olivia walked back over to the chair.

"Nothing." she shrugged as she sat on Elliot's lap.

Elliot moved Olivia's hair that was now covering her cheek and sighed. "Honey, did Melody do that?" he asked in a whisper. He was concerned and Olivia knew it but she was stubborn.

Olivia quickly shook her head, "No, of course not." she replied a little too quickly.

Olivia looked at her watch. "The baby and I are hungry. I'm going to go for a walk and go eat somewhere," she spoke, sadly before giving Elliot a kiss on the cheek, "I'll see you all at home tonight," she got up off Elliot's lap and walked out.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Elliot looked confused at his children.

"What happened out there between Liv and Mel?" Dickie asked with the same confused look on his face as his father.

Elliot sighed. "I don't know. But I am going to find out. Are you kids going to be alright?"

They all nodded.

"Call my cell if you need me." Elliot told them before rushing out.

He walked out of the hospital before grabbing his cell phone from his jeans pocket.

Elliot looked through his contacts before he found Melody's cell phone number.

It rang four times before she finally answered.

"_Hello" _She answered sounding like she had been crying.

"Mel, where are you?" Elliot asked in worry.

"_I'm sitting on a bench in the playground about two blocks from the hospital" _she answered truthfully.

"Stay there. I am on my way"

"_Alright." _She replied before hanging up and putting her cell phone but in the little pocket in her black skirt.

Elliot hung up and put his cell phone back in his jeans pocket as he walked toward the playground where Melody said that she was at.

He found her sitting on the bench, crying, so he sat down beside her and put a hand on her shoulder.

Melody looked up and plastered a fake smile for her future step father.

"Mel, what happened?" he asked in concern.

Melody took a deep breath before answering. "I accidentally slapped mom," she looked down in shame.

"What did she said before walking away?"

"I think she said 'I see how you feel'. I can't believe that I slapped her. I didn't mean to, it was a reflex. Oh God, I over-reacted and now my mother hates me." she began to sob again.

Elliot sighed. "She doesn't hate you, Mel. She is just hurt." he explained softly to the distraught teen.

"Is Mom still at the hospital?" she asked, wiping away her tears.

Elliot shook his head, slowly. "She came back and we questioned the bright red mark on her cheek. She didn't want to say what happen, so she said that she and the baby were hungry and took off. We don't know where she went."

Melody gulped, "We have to find her. I don't want her to leave."

Elliot nodded in agreement. "Let's go to the apartment to see if she went there to be alone again."

Melody nodded and stood up, just as Elliot stood, "I don't know why she is keeping that apartment, since we're living with you now." she sighed as they began to walk.

Elliot shrugged. "I don't know either"

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Melody unlocked the apartment with her key and they walked in. Nothing had been touched anywhere in the apartment.

"Well she hasn't been here" Melody said and they walked out again.

Melody and Elliot looked everywhere for Olivia all day and by the time that it was getting dark, they were losing hope. They went back to the hospital, back in to Maureen's hospital room.

"Has Liv come back?" Elliot asked his children.

All four children shook their heads.

"No, we haven't seen her, dad." Maureen answered.

Elliot sighed and nodded. "Ok. Kat, Dickie, Lizzie, we're going home."

Elliot, Melody, Kathleen, Dickie and Lizzie all said goodbye to Maureen and went home.

Once they arrived home, Elliot's three younger children all went straight in to their rooms to do various things and Elliot and Melody went in to the living room, where they saw the most peaceful and beautiful sight. Olivia was fast asleep on the couch. She was lying on her right side with one leg hanging over the edge, her left hand resting on her still flat belly and her right hand under her head. She was lightly snoring.

Elliot looked at Melody, with a smile on his face, "I guess we found her." he whispered.

"We sure did." she whispered back.

Elliot walked over to the couch and gently scooped her up. She sighed in her sleep and snuggled in to his chest as he carried her through the house to the bedroom. "Mel, could you please open the bedroom door?" he asked in a whisper.

"Sure." she whispered back and opened the bedroom door for him before closing it again behind him and walking in to Kathleen's room.

Elliot gently laid Olivia down on the bed before putting the comforter over her. He kissed her on the cheek and was about to leave when he heard Olivia mumble something.

"What was that, baby?" he asked, walking back to the bed.

He kneeled down on the floor beside the bed and waited for her to repeat what she said, "I love you, El" she whispered and her eyes fluttered open.

"I love you too, baby...Mel wants to see you to apologise" he whispered as he brushed some stray hair away from her face.

She nodded, sadly, "Bring her in"

Elliot nodded and kissed her on the cheek before getting up, "Ok, baby."

He walked out and walked in to Kathleen's bedroom where he found Melody and Kathleen sitting on the bed watching a DVD.

"Mel, your mom has woken and is ready to see you."

Melody nodded and took a deep breath. "Ok. I'll be back, Kathleen."

"Ok, Mel. Do you want me to pause it?"

"Nah, that's alright." Melody replied and walked out.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Melody walked in to the bedroom and sat down on the bed beside her mother. "Mom?" she whispered, seeing her mother's eyes were closed.

Olivia's eyes fluttered open and she turned over to face her daughter.

"I'm awake" she whispered.

"Mom, I'm so sorry that I slapped you. It was a reflex... Dad...he, ah, he abused me"

Those last three words made Olivia sit up and looked right in to her daughter's Mocha brown eyes. "What?!...Oh honey. Why didn't you tell me?" she asked, embracing her in a hug.

Melody sighed as she rested her head on her mother's shoulder, "I didn't know how to."

Olivia felt the back of her shoulder getting wet from her daughter's tears. She didn't care; she just rubbed Melody's back.

"I'm sorry for over-reacting, Mom."  
"All is forgiven, baby girl. All is forgiven." she whispered as she held her daughter close.

Melody's tears faded out and once she had finished crying, she moved her head and looked in to her mother's beautiful chocolate brown eyes. "We're pretty screwed up, aren't we?" she joked.

Olivia nodded and smiled. "Yeah, we are. But we're both Benson's, so we have an excuse." she joked back.

"I love you, mom."

"I love you too, Mel."

The mother and daughter shared a big warm hug. All had been forgiven.

Elliot quietly opened the door and smiled at the sight before him. They still had a long way to go before everything was even near to being perfect and this was just the start. He quietly closed the door again before the mother and daughter noticed he was watching. He gave them some much needed and wanted privacy.


	25. Heart To Heart epilogue

**A/N: Here is the epilogue. Thanks to all the people that reviewed this story!! Please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything to do with the show.**

* * *

Last time:

The mother and daughter shared a big warm hug. All had been forgiven.

Elliot quietly opened the door and smiled at the sight before him. They still had a long way to go before everything was even near even to being perfect, and this was just the start. He quietly closed the door again before the mother and daughter noticed he was watching. He gave them some much needed and wanted privacy.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

A year went by quickly for the Stabler-Benson clan. Olivia gave birth to a beautiful baby boy, who they named Matthew (Mattie) Elliot Benson-Stabler. He was born one week late, weighing a whopping 9pounds 1ounce at 4:02am on a Tuesday morning, after a long, painful thirteen hour labour.

_Flashback Begin_

"_That's it, Olivia. One more push and you will meet your son" The older, grey haired woman OBGYN told Olivia._

_Elliot was sitting behind Olivia to help her as she pushed. She sat up against Elliot and pushed with her last ounce of strength and energy._

_Seconds later a baby's cries filled the room._

"_Meet your son, Olivia. He's a big one" The doctor said, smiling._

_She cut the cord and placed the screaming baby on his mother's abdomen._

_Olivia was so tired, but so happy. "Hello Mattie. Welcome to the world" she whispered as she caressed her newborn son's cheek before looking behind her at Elliot. "Isn't he gorgeous?" she said with the biggest grin of happiness that Elliot had ever seen on her face._

"_Yes he is. He's gonna break some girls' hearts when he grows up" he joked._

_Olivia laughed, tiredly._

"_Ok, he needs to be cleaned up" A young blonde nurse informed Olivia before taking Matthew._

"_I'm just going to inform the kids, ok?" Elliot said and kissed her on the cheek before getting up._

_Olivia nodded. "Ok. I'm going to sleep for a bit first"_

_Olivia woke about ten minutes after, feeling a little ill. She pushed the call button and suffered a seizure, which lasted about five minutes. They were all so worried about her. But being a strong, stubborn woman, Olivia pulled through but she was told that if she had another child, it would have to be born by c-section to prevent that from happening again._

_End Flashback_

Baby Matthew was nearly twelve weeks old and was such a happy baby. He thrived on all the attention that he got from all of his older brother and sisters, as well as his doting parents.

Olivia was sitting on her and Elliot's bed, rocking Matthew to sleep since she had just fed and changed him. Melody walked past the bedroom to see her mother, rocking her baby Matthew to sleep as she was day dreaming. She walked in and sat down on the bed beside Olivia. "Penny for your thoughts, Mom?"

Olivia turned to be daughter and smiled. "Just thinking about how quickly this last year has gone. I didn't think that I would be sitting here at the age of forty-one with a twenty year old daughter and a twelve week old son. I'm so happy and don't regret anything... maybe only the fact that I couldn't be there for you as you grew up" she spoke and looked down at her and Elliot's gorgeous, brown hair, blue eyed son. He had Olivia's hair, nose, mouth and olive complexion, just like Melody did as well. But he had Elliot's eyes and facial structure.

Melody placed a soft, olive toned hand under her mother's chin and gently lifted up her face. "Look at me, Mom" she whispered and waited for her mother to look at her.

Olivia obeyed and looked in to her daughter's mocha brown eyes, waiting for her to speak.

"Mom, it was not your fault that dad took me from you. I love you, no matter what. You are my mother and we are together now. We are a family. Me, you, Mattie, Elliot, Maureen, Kathleen, Dickie and Lizzie. You wanted a big family, mom, and now you have it. We all love you" she spoke truthfully, causing a few rebellious tears to fall from Olivia's welled up eyes.

Melody gently wiped them away and smiled. "Just remember that, mom" she said then looked down at Matthew. She put a gentle hand on his arm as he slept and looked back up at her mother. "And don't forget, you now have baby Mattie, down here. You have him to raise now" she said and smiled, "he's going to be strong and stubborn just like you and Elliot. He is going to have the ladies chasing him when he grows up 'cos he has good-looking genes on both sides"

Olivia listened to every word that her daughter said to her. "You're so right, Mel. Oh God, if it wasn't for you, honey. I don't know where I would be right now. You've saved me from so many things this last year and I couldn't be anymore grateful, I wish there was a way I could return all the favours"

Melody rubbed her mother's arm. "Mom, you return the favours every single day by just being here. I cherish everyday that we spend together. You're the best mother that anyone could ever ask for and when you had that seizure after you had Mattie, we all though that you wouldn't make it, but here you are and I love you so much" she told her mother as a few rebellious tears slid down her cheeks.

Olivia gently moved one arm from underneath her sleeping son and wiped away her daughter's cheeks. "I love you so much as well and I cherish everyday with you here" she whispered.

Elliot entered the room and saw Olivia and Melody having a private chat. "Livvie, do you want me to take Mattie?" he asked, poking his head through the gap in the door.

"Yes please, El" she answered.

Elliot walked over to the bed and gave her a quick, tender kiss on the lips before gently taking baby Matthew from his mother and walking out, quietly closing the door behind him.

Olivia looked her daughter in the eyes again. "I thank God everyday that you found me, Mel. I missed you for so long"

"I thank God everyday as well, Mom. For letting me find you. I missed you so much as I grew up. Dad had a photo of you hidden but I found it and I put it in my purse and it went everywhere with me. I used to look at myself in the mirror and look at the photo of you and know that I got all my beauty and love from you because I looked and acted nothing like dad and as soon as I saw you again, I knew instantly that I was just like you"

Olivia smiled and embraced her daughter in a hug.

The mother and daughter had reunited over a year ago and were so happy.

Olivia was still an SVU detective. She was back at work but on desk duty, part-time, so she could be with Matthew as much as possible. Melody was still in college and had to decided that she wants to go to the police academy, and hopefully become an SVU detective, just like her mother.


End file.
